Good Enough
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: After Aang disappears, Katara is taken prisoner, forced to undergo severe torture, and made a slave for Zuko, who has proof of Aang's death. With her brother Sokka gone, she is alone. Can Katara learn to live with the man that caused her so much misery?
1. Not Again

So I know I said I would try to update my other stories, but I have to get this one down. It's going to be hard to get four stories down, but I'm almost done with volleyball. Plus, if I have good music, I can type really fast. Please forgive me, **ML7**, but just for you, this story is dedicated to you. Here it goes.

**Good Enough**

**Summary: **Poor Katara. She's always getting captured by the enemy. Lucky for her, Aang has always come to her rescue. But what happens when the Avatar mysteriously disappears and all hope seems lost? Katara has faith Aang will save her, even after being captured by Azula. Even after she is forced to watch Sokka's execution. Even after she is forced into slavery. How much hope can she have when Prince Zuko returns with proof of Aang's death? After everything's she's been through, she is finally given to Zuko as a gift. Can she learn to forgive the man that brought her such misery?

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any part of it, or anything related to the show. It all belongs to Nickelodeon. Perhaps one day.

"Talking."

_Thinking or flashback._

**Not Again**

Katara slowly came to. She didn't want to open her eyes. The constant pounding in her head wouldn't let her. She tried to focus on soothing the pain by listening to the gentle swooshing of waves. She moved her hand across the sand she was lying on. She knew she was alive and that she was near the ocean. _Wait a minute. Why am I lying next to the ocean in the first place?_ She slowly opened her eyes. It was night, and the moon was full. She sighed as she looked over her body. It didn't appear she was injured. That was one thing to be happy about.

"Aang, where are we?" When she didn't hear a response, she looked around her. No one was there. "Aang? Sokka? Where are you guys?" She got up and surveyed the area. The long sandy beach, which was completely lifeless besides her, was surrounded by evergreens. She must have been in the Earth Kingdom. Where she wasn't sure. She didn't care. She had to find Aang and Sokka.

"Come on, you guys. This isn't funny anymore. You can come out anytime." Nothing. "Aang, I know you are more mature than this. Come out." Silence. "Sokka, stop this now!" There was still no answer. She didn't know what to do. She was starting to get worried. "Please, you two. Don't do this to me. Aang! Sokka!" She couldn't reach them. No matter how much Katara yelled, her brother and the airbender wouldn't answer her. She finally fell to her knees and started to sob when she heard thunder in the distance. Looking up, she saw a group of clouds bulging together, lightning outlining the system. Then she remembered what happened.

* * *

"_Aang, we need to find dry land! This storm is getting out of hand!" The group had been caught in the storm of the century, and Appa could barely manage through it. Aang tried to encourage him to hang on, but it was hard to hear between the thunder, blowing wind, and rain. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo did their best to hang on to the saddle while Aang tried to get them to safety._

"_I'm freezing!" Sokka yelled._

"_Stop being a baby, ponytail boy. Suck it up!" That was easy for Toph to say. She was an earthbender. She was built like a rock at spirit, but Sokka wasn't ready for the cold. He would have hit the blind girl, but he was putting all his strength into holding on. "Twinkle toes, I don't think we can take much more of this."_

"_I'm trying!" Aang yelled back. "I think the worst is over. It can't get any worse." As always, it did get worst. As if on cue, a twister started to form in the clouds, and it was heading straight for them. "Appa! Yip yip!" But it was too late. Appa had been caught up in it. Toph planted herself firmly on the giant bison, but Sokka was lifted into the air. He felt a sudden jerk as Katara grabbed his hand._

"_Don't let go, Sokka!" Katara said as she tried to pull him in. She suddenly felt his grip slip, and her brother was gone. "Sokka!" Aang tried to form a sphere around Appa, but it was no use. The whirlwind overpowered him. Katara was the next to fall off. The last thing she heard before hitting the icy cold water was Aang yelling her name. The ocean knocked her senseless as she began to sink. She was a waterbender master, but she was powerless against her element. _This can't be the end, _she thought. _I can't die like this. Aang._ Appa came crashing into the sea, along with Aang. Katara couldn't see Toph anywhere, but she did see Aang's eyes and arrows glowing blue then a flash of light before she blacked out._

* * *

Now she was on this beach in who knows where…alone. Sokka and Toph were nowhere to be seen, but she had a feeling where Aang was. Was he really frozen again? If so, she would have to find him and free him, but for now she had to find shelter and get some sleep. She slowly made her way into the forest and started to collect some wood. As soon as she started a fire, she took her clothes off and let them dry over the flames, watching the crackling sparks. Fire, the direct opposite of her element. Water was cool and relaxing. Fire was hot and fierce. Water flowed through a person. Fire burned you. Water was healing and caring. Fire was a curse, consuming everything in its path without discrimination. Why would anyone want to be a firebender? Instantly, Zuko came to her mind.

Zuko was just a barbaric prince, she decided. Nothing but a selfish, cold-hearted, hot-tempered monster. He was always chasing after Aang because he was the Avatar. What had Aang ever do? Nothing of course. It was just the fact that he was the Avatar. Aang was one of the most powerful threats to the Fire Nation, so they had to capture him. One thing was for sure. Katara was sick of being chased like a hunted animal.

She was brought out of her thought when she heard a twig snap. With caution, she quietly grabbed her water canteen and uncorked it, ready for anything that would come out of the forest. She watched as something advanced towards her. She was about to attack when a squirrel scurried into the clearing. She smiled and relaxed just as a fireball hit her in the back and sent her flying into a tree. She slowly got up to find she had been surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers, and they were aiming their fists at her.

"If you want me, you'll have to fight me," Katara said while getting into a fighting stance. Her response was laughter from the last person she thought she would see. "It's you!" Standing before her with a big smile and Katara's empty canteen was Princess Azula.

"I see we caught you at a bad time," Azula stated as the men snickered. Katara blushed slightly as she realized she only had on her undergarments on. "Perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for the Avatar. I figured he would be with you, but I guess I was wrong. I was also wondering where my brother Zuzu is. If you tell me either, I might let you go without a scratch."

"I haven't seen your brother, and Aang and I got separated," Katara responded. "Besides, I wouldn't sell my friend to a snotty little princess."

"That's too bad," Azula said as lightning started to appear at her fingertips. Katara had seen this before, and she knew it was deadly. "I guess I'll just have to take you instead." Azula struck without warning. Katara was lucky to barely avoid the attack. She wouldn't be taken without a fight.

Trying her best to collect as much water as possible, Katara aimed her whip at Azula. Of course, Azula dodged it with ease. Then Katara used her water to send a small wave at Azula. Azula smiled as she split it without worry, but she was surprised when Katara's foot was planted into her face. Azula picked herself off the forest ground as she wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"That was a sneaky move using the wave to distract me. I'm starting to like you. You are almost as powerful as me, but I have to end this now." Azula smiled as she collected more lightning. Katara knew she could avoid the attack again, but Azula started to laugh. "You won't get away this time, waterbending master. Water is a great conductor of electricity, and it's everywhere, including all over you. You can't escape me."

Katara's eyes widened in shock. Azula was right. Katara's own element was a trap. She couldn't run even if she wanted to, and Azula and her men knew it. When Azula knew Katara had taken in her demise, she made it final by striking the ground with her hands, sending bolts of energy through the water and into Katara's body.

Katara couldn't think. She could barely breathe. All she could do was scream as the lightning coursed through her muscles. She had never felt so much pain in her life. When she thought she would pass out, the lightning ceased and she fell to the ground shaking and gasping for air. She tried to focus on staying awake, but she couldn't get the horrible thoughts out of her head.

_She's going to capture me. Not again. This can't be happening again. Aang is gone. No one can help me now._ She felt a tear slip down her cheek followed by Azula's laughter. The princess bent down to meet Katara's eyes.

"Don't worry, Katara. I need you alive. What would be the fun of killing you if I can't make you watch the Avatar turn himself over to me?" Katara continued to cry as Azula ordered her men to secure her new prisoner. _Aang, where are you?_

* * *

What do you think? Let me know. More next time if you review. Cya. 


	2. No Hope

Sorry, you guys. I've been falling behind with everything here. I should be able to get some stories done, so sit tight. I'm like a politician that never keeps her promises. Please bear with me.

**No Hope**

Sokka woke up in a bush, moaning about how sore he was from the landing. He tried to remember what had happened before his soft landing in the greenery, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The twister in the clouds had blown him off Appa and into the forest. He couldn't remember what had happened after that, but one thing was for sure. He had to find the others.

He was about to yell for Aang when he heard some rustling behind him. He quickly hid in his bush, watching through a small hole to see who would emerge on the beach. His eyes narrowed as he saw Princess Azula and some Fire Nation soldiers come out of the forest. Then his eyes grew when he saw what they were dragging. His little sister was unconscious in the middle of the firebenders.

"Katara," he whispered under his breath. _How did they catch her? She was a powerful master waterbender. Maybe Azula was just stronger._ He turned to the ocean and saw a huge Fire Nation ship docked near the shore. As Azula made her way up the ramp, the two girls he met at Omashu appeared on deck. Sokka couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had a talent for reading lips.

"It looks like you caught something, Azula," the one in pink said.

"Yes, Ty Lee" Azula answered back. "This girl is the only princess of the Water Nation at the moment according to my spies. She is also a close friend to the Avatar. She should be useful." The girl that threw darts at them earlier yawned through her moody face.

"Can we go now? This place is so boring."

"Sorry, Mae. The Avatar could be somewhere on this island. I need to get the information I want, then the airbender will be ours and we can go home. Guards, take her to the holding cell. Make sure she is secured tightly. I don't want any sudden outbursts." Azula laughed as she disappeared into the ship, leaving Sokka growling on the sidelines.

The old Sokka would have jumped in right away and destroyed every single firebender if he had to to get his sister back, but he couldn't do that now. Ever since Yue had passed on, he had a new insight to life. He had to take care of the ones he loved, but he had to be careful how he went about things. If he had attacked now, there was the chance Katara would have been killed in the process. He had to protect Katara, even if it meant his own life.

"Don't worry, Katara," he mumbled as he drew his boomerang. "When night comes, I will come for you."

* * *

Everything was a blur to the man in a black coat as he raced through the village. He ran to the edge of the beach where he saw the light in the sky. He knew what it was. It was the Avatar going into the Avatar state. It had happened a few hours ago, so he wasn't certain if he could find it again. He was right.

The light had long passed, and the only thing in front of him was the vast ocean. He sighed as he began to make his way back to his hut. He almost missed it, but a flash of green caught his eye. He looked over on the beach and saw it. A small girl in Earth Kingdom clothes was sprawled on the beach. When he went to inspect her, he found she was just asleep and not dead. Her clothes and black hair were soaked. He was certain he never met the girl, but she needed help all the same. He grabbed her and carried her to his hut, the bright light still on his mind.

* * *

The only sound was the creaking of metal and dripping of water. That's what woke Katara up from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. She looked ahead and saw a door in front of her. _That's strange,_ she thought. _How did I fall asleep standing up?_ Then she tried to move her arms only to here the jingling of chains. She looked to her right and her left. Her arms had been chained to the wall, along with her ankles. She didn't even try to break free. She was far too weak from fighting Azula. That lightning had taken all of her energy, and she could only sit there and wait for what was next.

She didn't have to wait long. The door soon swung open and Azula entered with another big smile. Katara met her with a cold stare as the princess walked towards her.

"I see you are awake," Azula stated smugly. "Did you enjoy your little nap? I'm sure it was a little drafty in here." Katara's cheeks reddened when she said this. She still didn't have her clothes on if you didn't count her undergarments.

"It would have been better if I wasn't sleeping standing up," Katara snapped back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to throw any water at me. Not that you would be able to anyways. I have a feeling that my little shock took everything you have. You won't be able to bend water for a week." Azula walked a little closer and turned Katara's face with her finger. "Quite plain, wouldn't you agree? I would have never imagined you to be a master waterbender, let alone the Water Tribe Princess."

"What makes you think I am?" Katara asked, still holding her cold stare.

"Well, Princess Yue is dead, and since you are the daughter of Chief Hakoda, you must be a princess. There won't be much left of your tribe when the Fire Nation is through with it." Katara suddenly jumped forward, only to be pulled back by her restraints. "My, I think I struck a cord."

"This war isn't right. People are dying. My tribe is suffering because of what your people did, and all you can do is mock us. You have no heart."

"This war started for a reason," Azula continued. "There was a power struggle over land, and the Fire Nation thought they deserved more. We are the superior benders, anyways. It is our right for land."

"It is not your right to take the lives of innocent people for such a trivial reason." Katara knew she said something she shouldn't had when she felt Azula's fist in her ribs. She tried to regain herself, but the pain continued as Azula spoke.

"Do not ridicule our cause. We deserve power, but the only way to secure that power is to find the Avatar. Now I'm going to ask you nicely. Where is he?" Katara composed herself after taking several deep breaths. She looked at her captor and answer.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure, or do you want another beating?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. We were separated. I don't know where he is." Azula laughed as got in Katara's face.

"That's alright. We will find him on this island. He couldn't have gone too far without his love, unless he has abandoned you again."

"He didn't abandon us! He would never…"

"That's not what I heard. One hundred years ago he fled the Air Nomads to evade the Fire Nation attack. He is a coward. We will find him. When we do, we will use you to make him surrender. Then we can make him our slave, and you can rot in a cell for all I care, Princess Katara. No one is coming to save you this time. You have no hope left." Azula laughed as she slammed the door behind her, leaving Katara to cry to herself.

"Aang, where are you?"

* * *

It was finally dark as the Water Tribe warrior peaked through the bushes. Sokka had prepared all day for this by sharpening his boomerang and practicing. He had finished it off with his warrior paint and outfit. He pulled his weapon out and watched, waiting for a chance to charge the ship. He had to do this. He wouldn't let them harm her.

"Just wait a little longer, Katara. I'm going to get you out of there. Just hold on."

* * *

I bet that was a bad cliffy, huh? I'll try to update soon. Maybe even this weekend depending how much time I have. Please review. Cya.


	3. Drastic Measures

**Drastic Measures**

"Ahh-choo! Great, now I'm getting a cold." Katara sniffled again. She didn't know how long she had been chained up in her cell, but she figured night had already come. Everything was quiet aside from the constant dripping of water. She shivered again as she looked away from the leaking water. Katara was still in her undergarments, and it was starting to take its toll on her. If she didn't get some clothes on her, she would catch hypothermia.

Right after the thought had passed, she heard someone unlocking the cell door. A soldier stepped in with, surprisingly, her old clothes. She gasped as the soldier walked in and started talking. "Her highness thought it would be best if you got dressed. She doesn't want her prisoner to get sick and die on her." He threw the clothes at Katara's feet and began to walk away when Katara coughed, forcing him to turn around.

"It's going to be hard to put those on if I'm chained to this wall," she said matter-of-factly. The soldier walked up to her and scowled at her, but he knew she was right. She couldn't even grab the clothes, let alone put them on. He grabbed his keys from his belt.

"If you make one wrong move, I'll make sure it's your last."

_Like I can,_ Katara thought. She was still too weak from Azula's attack to bend any water. She wondered how long it would be before she could bend water. She missed it so much. It was her life. How could she be expected to live without it?

The guard finished unlocking her shackles, allowing her to rub her raw wrists. "Hurry up," the guard scolded. "Those shackles go back on as soon as you are finished." Katara mumbled but decided to obey. She was better off with her clothes on anyways. While she put her clothes on, the guard watched her carefully, but she doubted he was watching just to make sure she didn't escape. It felt like he was undressing her with her eyes, and it scared her. She wasn't sure if the guard wouldn't take advantage of the opportunity, but he didn't.

She finally finished. Her clothes felt so warm and soft on her body. That was another thing she didn't want to live without. She had to have three things in her life: Waterbending, her clothes, and her mother's necklace. She couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to that necklace. It was all she had left of her mother, and she would never give it up.

"Alright," the guard spat. "You're done. Now back up against the wall." Katara did as she was told, knowing he was going to chain her up like a dog again. Just as he approached her, an alarm went off through the ship, making him turn on his heels. "What's going on?"

_Now's my chance._ And she took it. She brought her foot up right into his groin, causing him to double over in pain. As soon as she could reach, she brought her hand down on his neck in a chopping style, rendering him unconscious. He was down for the count, and the door was wide open. Katara quickly grabbed his keys and ran out the door. _I have to get out of here and find Aang and the others. Let's just hope I don't run into anyone on the way up._ She ran down the empty corridor, not giving any thought to who or what had set off the alarm.

* * *

"One, two, three…Twenty men?" Sokka said as he counted the beaten soldiers lying on the ground. He had knocked out every single guard that came at him on deck with his boomerang, but he wasn't satisfied. "There has to be more then this. Where's the challenge?" He stood on the deck as if waiting for more soldiers, but no one came. He heard the sirens go off on the ship, and yet no one came to see what was wrong. "Since no one is going to stop me, then I should focus on finding Katara and get out of here before…Whoa!" He barely dodged the dart aimed at his head. He had to jump in order to evade four more thrown at him. When he landed, he saw who was up against him.

"It looks like we found the intruder," Mai said as she twirled a shuriken on her finger. "This should be interesting."

"Mai, can I have this one? He's so cute!" Ty Lee had jumped from the second balcony down to the deck with a smile.

"But you always get to have the fun," Mai argued.

"You can have the next one. Alright?" Sokka watched as the two argued. He decided he should take the opportunity to sneak into the hull, but lightning struck in front of him, causing him to jump backwards. When he looked up, he saw Azula coming down the stairs to meet him.

"Girls, you shouldn't quarrel about who gets to defeat this water peasant. He isn't even worth the time to fight."

"What was that?" Sokka screeched as he pulled his boomerang out.

"He hasn't even developed his voice yet. He still squeals like a little pig."

"Why don't you come down and say that to my face?" Sokka retorted. "The only pig I see is the one standing in front of me!" Azula didn't like that at all, and Sokka knew it. He smirked as he watched her face turn red in anger.

"You'll regret that, you little peasant." Azula immediately jumped from her spot and started throwing fireballs at him. He easily dodged them. Sokka had been able to sharpen his dodging skills by watching Aang. Moving in circles was a handy thing to do when facing a fired-up princess. _If I can just out maneuver her until she gets tired, then I can knock her out and get Katara out of here. _He could see her starting to sweat as he twisted and turned to avoid her attacks._ Just a little longer._

Then things took a turn for the worst. Guards started to run up the stairs, making both the fighters stop to face them. Azula, already irate, was about ready to burn the soldier that stepped forward.

"Captain, I don't appreciate you interrupting my duel against this boy." The captain gulped as he tried to speak.

"P-Princess, we, uh…"

"Spit it out!" The captain could see the fire in her eyes (no pun intended), but he still managed to find his voice as he signaled two men forward.

"The prisoner that escaped earlier has been recaptured, your highness."

"Let go of me!" Sokka let his fighting stance relax as he heard the all-too familiar voice. He hoped against all hope it wasn't who he thought it was, but his prayers failed him. The two guards had Katara with her hands cranked behind her back. She stopped kicking and screaming when she saw her brother on deck. "Sokka, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to save you. Why else would you be here?" He was practically yelling at her, but he realized what was going on when he saw her head bowed.

"You idiot," she sobbed. "Why did you come here? Why aren't you out trying to find Aang? Run away! Save yourself!" Sokka could only smile at her.

"You're my little sister. I promised dad I would look after you." Azula's smile had returned to her face when she realized what was going on.

"I see. I thought you were just a peasant, but I was wrong. If you are her sister, then you must be a prince of the Water Tribe. I'll tell you what. If you tell me where the Avatar is, I'll let you go free." Sokka thought about this for awhile, and then looked at Katara. She shook her head through the tears, but he couldn't look at her anymore. He hated seeing Katara in pain, especially after what she went through when their mom died. He could only look at Azula.

"What about Katara?" Azula glanced back at the waterbender and then smiled again.

"Oh, I can't let her go. I need her to lure the Avatar to my ship. When he turns himself over, then I think I'll kill her in front of him. That should break his spirit."

"How dare you, you bitch. How can you be so cold? You're not even human!"

"That hurts, Prince Sokka, but it's the only way to win. The strong survive and the weak parish." Sokka hung his head down in defeat as he thought about the situation. He looked at every scenario, but they all led to the same end except for one. _There's no other way. If I do this, then Katara will live. Maybe she'll escape and find Aang, but it's better then just letting them find him._

"I'll make a deal with you, Azula. I'll tell you where the Avatar was the last time I saw him." Katara couldn't believe it. How could he betray Aang like that?

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara shouted. "Don't give in to her! Aang needs to save the world. Think about what you are doing!"

"I'm listening," Azula said with interest.

"In exchange, you let Katara go free." Azula thought about it and shook her head. Sokka knew she wouldn't go for it, but he had to try. Now he had to take drastic measures. "If you let Katara live, I'll tell you where the Avatar is. On top of that, you can take me prisoner to lure him in. I'm just as important to him as Katara. Then you can do whatever you want with me. Do we have a deal?" Azula thought about it for awhile, and then smiled.

"Alright, you tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let your sister live in exchange for your life. You have a deal, Prince Sokka." Azula held out her hand to shake Sokka's. He was about to when Katara interrupted.

"No, Sokka! Stop this! If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny! Please don't do this. I had to watch mom die. Don't make me go through that again with you." Sokka smiled again at his crying sister through the tears in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I promised dad I would protect you, and that's what I'm going to do." He shook Azula's hand to confirm the deal. Katara had to turn away. She couldn't look at her brother anymore. He had betrayed Aang, the Water Tribe, and the world altogether just to save her. She couldn't live with that fact, but she would have to find a way. What she heard next shocked her completely. "The Avatar was on the other side of the island. You should find him there." Katara looked at her brother again.

_He lied,_ she thought. _Aang was above the ocean when Sokka flew off Appa. He never knew where Aang was, so he lied to save me. I wish he could save himself._

"Guards, take Prince Sokka to his holding cell." The guards quickly grabbed Sokka and started to lead him away as Azula continued. "Put him in the cell next to his sister." Sokka turned around in disbelief when he heard the cocky command.

"But you promised to set Katara free! You backstabbing…"

"You said to let Katara live." Azula turned to face him with her biggest, most evil smile ever. "You never specified where or how she would live." Azula walked over to Katara as Sokka was led away. Katara had to stop this.

"Please, Azula. I beg you. Spare my brother. He doesn't deserve any of this." By now Katara's eyes were bloodshot, but Azula was only going to make it worse.

"He made a deal with me, Princess Katara. He knew the consequences of his bargain, so he deserves everything that is coming to him. I won't kill you. I still need you. Don't you worry about a thing, my dear. I'll make sure you have a front row seat so you can enjoy your brother's execution." Azula laughed as she walked back to her warm, cozy quarters to get some sleep, while the guards took Katara back to her cold, leaky cell to be chained up again.

* * *

Yes, I know. Poor Sokka. I really don't know what to do with him. Please don't yell at me. This isn't the worse part. Katara's life will get worse before it gets better. Zutara will come shortly, but for now I'll leave you in suspense. Hope you enjoyed it, or you can hate it too. Cya.


	4. Stay Strong

**Stay Strong**

"_He made a deal with me, Princess Katara. He knew the consequences of his bargain, so he deserves everything that is coming to him. I won't kill you. I still need you. Don't you worry about a thing, my dear. I'll make sure you have a front row seat so you can enjoy your brother's execution."_

Those words rung in Katara's ears as she sat in her cell chained hand and foot. The guards had given her some slack to move her legs and arms, but only enough to stand and sit. The constant jingling of the chains reminded her of the hopeless situation she was in. Aang was still missing. She was stuck in a cell on Azula's ship. Sokka was in the cell next to her waiting for his death, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_How could have this all happened? _Katara thought in anguish. _How could have we all ended up like this? There must have been something we could have done. Aang, Toph, Momo, and Appa are gone, and Sokka…_ She could even finish the thought. Every now and then she was caught crying for her brother. She was done feeling sorry for herself. Katara never dwelled on her own pity, but she couldn't help despair for her brother. He was the only family he had left, and now he was going to die because of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud in the next cell. Something was happening in Sokka's cell, but what she didn't know. She moved as close to the wall as possible to hear the disturbance, almost wishing she had just let it be.

"You lying piece of filth." Katara recognized the voice as Azula's. Another thud came after the rude comment. Katara knew what that thud was. It was a foot or fist contacting with body, and Katara doubted it was Sokka beating on Azula. "You told me the Avatar would be at the other end of the island." Katara could hear Sokka's chains rattling, followed by him spitting.

"I told you where he was the last time I saw him. That was the deal, right? My life and the Avatar's latest location for Katara's safety." Sokka started to chuckle as Azula started to growl. Katara would have been laughing if Sokka wasn't getting his brains smashed into the wall.

"You will regret that, peasant. I was going to give you a quick death, but I think a little pain is necessary. Just be thankful I don't take it out on your sister." Azula finished by kicking Sokka again, causing a sickening sound when he made contact with the wall again. Katara covered her mouth to hide her gasp. She heard Azula walk out of the door and move down the hall. She was about to sigh when she heard her door being unlocked. The Princess of the Fire Nation stepped into the cell with a smile. Katara could tell she was trying to hold it because her face was completely red, but the waterbender wouldn't aggravate her anymore.

"Your brother is being rather difficult. It appears he doesn't know the Avatar's exact location. This would be your last chance to tell me, Katara. If you do, I will let you free. That way you won't have to watch your brother die." Katara stood to make sure she would be understood.

"I'm sorry, Azula, but I cannot tell you where Aang is, nor would I if I knew. He isn't going to come to you so easily." Azula walked closer to Katara, forcing her to back up against the wall. Katara was nervous, but she didn't start to shake until Azula caressed her face.

"My dear waterbender, I've seen the Avatar around you. He is madly in love with you. He will come. I was just trying to save you a world of hurt." Katara didn't expect what was coming next. One second Azula was smiling. The next second she was gripping Katara's throat and holding her off the ground. Katara fought for air, but it wouldn't come. "Now I'm going to make your brother suffer. I might have to take a little anger out on you to make him understand the seriousness of the situation. Your brother's pain may end shortly, but yours is just beginning, Katara. I will make sure your life is a living hell."

Katara was starting to get lightheaded when Azula finally let her fall to the ground. She laughed as she left the cell and the coughing Katara. The waterbender had just regained her breath when she heard tapping on the other side of the wall. She crawled over to listen.

"Sokka, is that you?" she whispered.

"No, it's King Bumi. Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" If there wasn't a wall between them, Katara would have hit her brother over the head, but now wasn't the time or place.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you badly?" Sokka chuckled through the wall.

"She tossed me around a little bit, but I'm alright. I think she broke my shoulder blade. I got plenty of bones to pick with her." Sokka laughed again until he realized his sister wasn't going to say anything. "Katara, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"You should be worrying about yourself, Sokka. You have more at stake. Your life…"

"Is my business. I made a decision to protect you. You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this. You have to stay strong."

"How can I stay strong when I know my brother is going to die? It would have been better if you hadn't come at all. You should have been looking for Aang? What if he's…" Katara couldn't bring herself to say it. There was too much going on to make herself think Aang was dead. She was so miserable, but Sokka continued to comfort her.

"Listen to me, Katara. Aang is not dead. He would never abandon us. He knows he has to save the world, but we are important to him. Just believe in him." Katara sniffled and wiped her tears away. She knew Sokka was right, but she was still so unsure.

"How can you be so brave? You are about to die and you're handling this better than me. How do you do it?" Sokka took a deep breath and continued.

"I stay strong because I have people that care about me. I get my strength through their faith in me. You are my strength. I know you may blame yourself for everything that has happened, but you shouldn't. This isn't your fault. You can't live like this. You have to stay strong for Aang and yourself. The world needs your strength and kindness, Katara. You need to be strong for them. If not for the world, then do it for me." Katara smiled through her tears. He was right again. She had to be strong. She couldn't now. If she wanted to survive, she would have to believe in not only Sokka and Aang but herself as well.

"Thank you, Sokka. I will be strong for you and for myself."


	5. Meeting the Fire Lord

Sorry for taking so long you guys. I've been busier then ever. Hope this makes up for it.

**Meeting the Fire Lord**

Katara had finally fallen asleep on the cold, steel floor when the ship started to slow down, sending her slamming into the wall next to her. She wondered what was going on before she sat up in bed. She didn't feel like moving too much. Sitting in her cell for God knows how long had made her weak body and mind. She had lost at least ten pounds doing nothing but sit. She had tried to move around the cell to get some exercise, but it wasn't enough to prevent her muscles from disappearing.

There was also the fact that she couldn't use waterbending. She had tried to bend the water leaking into her cell, but it would always drop a few inches from the ground. She felt so lost without her skill. Bending was a sort of life source, a part of the soul, and she was losing that part of her soul everyday.

"Katara," a weak voice said. Katara crawled to the hole in the wall to listen to Sokka's words.

"Sokka, are you alright?" she asked. Sokka didn't dare go above a whisper in case he was heard. It was always like that when they talked. This time, he spoke in a loud, terrified voice.

"I'm fine, but I have some bad news. I think we're in the Fire Nation." Katara gasped just as her door was being open. Two Fire Nation soldiers were standing before her with chains.

"The Princess would like to see you," one said as the other held her down.

* * *

Azula turned around on the deck of the ship to meet Katara's eyes. She smiled at the waterbender that was secured tightly in chains, but Katara glared back, even though realized what fate awaited her.

"Are you still ready to tell me where the Avatar is, my little princess?" Katara didn't say anything. Her eyes told Azula that she was still strong. She wouldn't let anyone break her down, not even Azula. "Stubborn as always, aren't you. Well, then, I think it's time you met the Fire Lord. Dad isn't anywhere near as compassionate as I am." She laughed as they looked ahead. The docks of the Fire Nation capital were only a few feet away.

* * *

"Your highness," a member of the council said with fear. "The people are growing restless. Some say their might be a revolt."

"And why is that?" Fire Lord Ozai said with a smirk. "Is it because the man that is ruling them is being too cruel? Or is it that the man in charge of seeing to civil affairs is incompetent?" The man started to shake as the flames in front of the Fire Lord erupted. He was indeed the man in charge of civil affairs. "Perhaps you should be replaced."

"Please, forgive me, my Lord. Have mercy." The man had gone into a full blown bow on the ground. He knew the Fire Lord was not a man known for his mercy. A soldier gently interrupted the conversation between the two by announcing that the Fire Princess was here. The Fire Lord looked at the little council member with a wide, evil smile.

"You are very lucky. I will give you one week to restore order. If I hear the slightest whisper that you are not doing your job, you will be executed to restore order." The man quickly disappeared as the Fire Lord twisted his goatee. Ozai was an extremely tall man for a Fire Nation native. One would not have been able to tell he was the Fire Lord by his tall, slender build. He did have a built body, but his sleek robs did not show it. His eyes were the most sadistic feature of him followed closely by his evil grin. It was as if the devil was sitting behind the flames.

Lord Ozai was somewhat happy with the war. His grandfather and father had started the war for power and glory, but he had bigger ideas. He wanted to control the world in his own way. He thought that the Fire Nation was a superior race and anyone else should be put into slavery. Men would work the land and build the Fire Nation to a great empire around the world. Women would be bred for beauty. All ugliness would be wiped from his world, and all his slaves would bend to his will like his fire, like a dog. They would beg to be punished by him and say they weren't worthy of his compassion and rewards. That was his world, to rule all with complete control.

His thoughts were interrupted when Azula walked in and bowed before her father. If Ozai had any love for his children, it would be Azula who received it. She was as manipulative as him, striking terror and fear into those who feared her. When it came to facing her father, however, she became somewhat nervous.

"Lord Ozai, it has been so long," she said, trying to hide her fear. If it showed, the Fire Lord didn't notice.

"Princess Azula, why are you here?" Ozai asked with his cool, slick voice. "I recall that you were to capture Zuko and Iroh."

"My brother and Iroh have no intention of returning unless for their own benefits. They have cut the topknots tying them to our country. They will not come back unless you ask."

"That does not explain why you are here." The Fire Lord was starting to lose his temper. Azula had to regain herself if she wanted to survive.

"Yes, my Lord. I realize that I have not brought them back, but I have something much better." She snapped her fingers, the cue for the guards to bring in Katara. The made her kneel in front of the Fire Lord and bow her head to the ground. She was still chained hand and foot, so she could do nothing but obey. "I have brought you Princess Katara of the Water Tribes, the last princess in fact."

The Fire Lord watched her closely as Katara lifted her head to see who was sitting being the wall of flames. The man's presence alone sent shivers down her back, and she didn't like the way he was eying her.

"Really," he said as he stroked his beard. "You captured this woman?"

"Yes, my Lord. I have also captured her brother, who I intend to execute to demonstrate the power of the Fire Nation. We have the last bloodline of Water Tribe Royalty, but that's not all. This girl is close to the Avatar." Ozai was interested now.

"Please continue."

"The Avatar is in love with this girl. He will follow her here, and we can capture him. All we have to do is keep her here. That's not all. Zuko still thinks he can gain his honor back by capturing the Avatar. He will pursue the Avatar until we capture him and Iroh. Killing two birds with one stone, if you like." Ozai smiled when Azula reported to him, but his smile faded when Katara's voice broke the joyous moment.

"You're wrong! The Avatar will see through this charade. Even if he does come, he will defeat you. He's already mastered waterbending and earthbending. It's only a matter of time before he finds a master firebender. He won't let you get away with this."

"Azula, please step out. I want to have a talk with the little princess." Azula bowed and followed the guards out as Ozai descended down the stairs towards Katara. She tried to keep herself from shaking, but he already knew her fear. He stood her up and tilted her chin to look her in the eyes. "You are quite the little firecracker. You are also the little beauty I've been looking for. I'm going to have fun breaking you down, my little Katara." Katara glared at him again. What could he mean by that?

He quickly signaled for the guards and they started to take her away, but not before he said this.

"I hope you enjoy your rest. Your training begins after you witness your brother's death." Katara started to shake violently. She had forgotten about Sokka's execution. Now the Fire Lord was going to make sure she watched it first hand.


	6. The Plan

**The Plan**

Toph moaned as she started to wake up from her deep sleep. She had no idea how long she had been out, but it felt like a couple of days. She tried to sit up, but she did it too quickly. A pain pierced through her ribs and she winced as she grabbed her ribs. That was when she realized that someone had bandaged her chest. Her shirt had been removed, but she didn't really care. She wanted to know where she was, and she wanted to know where the others were. Just as these thoughts crossed her mind, she heard a low, gruff voice.

"You're awake. Good. I was wondering when you would come around." The voice sounded broken, as if the person had nothing to live for except the fact that there might be some hope left somewhere.

"How long have I been asleep?" Toph inquired as she rubbed her side.

"About three days. For an earthbender, you are very quite while you sleep. Most snore through the night." Toph didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or and insult, so she ignored it and continued to ask more questions.

"Where am I?"

"We are in a hut. Can't you see that?" the boy asked.

"No, I can't. I'm blind, smartass!" Toph said spitefully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. I didn't mean any disrespect. We are on an island off the south coast of the Fire Nation." Toph sighed as her stomach began to growl. The boy laughed and walked towards her. From what sound his clothes made, Toph figured he was wearing a cloak and some Earth Kingdom boots. As he got closer, she could smell the fresh aroma of miso. "I know it's not much, but miso soup should warm you up and give you some energy." Toph nodded and took the soup. It glided down her throat and into her stomach, instantly warming her body and making her feel better. When she was done eating, she thanked him and continued their conversation.

"So you are the one that found me."

"Yes," the boy answered. "You were lying on the beach unconscious, so I brought you back to this hut. Other than a few fractured ribs and some scrapes and bruises, you will be ok in a couple of weeks." Toph frowned when she asked the next question.

"Did you see any of my friends?"

"No." Toph's face grew grimmer when she heard the bad news, but her luck soon changed. "The Avatar is at the bottom of the ocean, so he will be hard to recover." Toph instantly bounced up, almost reopening her wounds.

"You saw Aang?"

"Just for a few moments. A light shined into the sky, proving he was in the Avatar State."

"We have to find him!" Toph tried to get up, but the pain in her bodied forced her down along with the boy's hand.

"We can't do that yet. You need to recover first." Toph knew he was right, so she didn't fight him. Instead she decided to ask about her other friends. There was a pause, indicating something was wrong. He finally found the words to answer her question in a sad tone. "Your two Water Tribe friends have been captured by Princess Azula."

"What? But how?" Toph insisted. She was starting to get really worried, which was not usual for her. The boy put a finger up to her lips to keep her calm.

"Please allow me to explain myself. Azula has captured the girl in order to lure the Avatar into a trap. The boy tried to rescue her, but Azula caught him as well. He asked that she keep the waterbender alive in exchange for his life. They are both in her custody, and they are heading towards the Fire Nation, where the boy will be executed." Toph shook her head in despair. She always teased Sokka, but she never wished for his death.

"This can't be. Sokka can't die. We have to save Katara and Sokka. We have to stop them."

"We can't stop Azula from getting to the Fire Nation, but there may be a way to help the waterbender." The boy paused to think about the situation and then continued. "Listen to me very closely. Some things I will reveal to you are not going to be pleasant. You may not trust me right away, but we must learn to work together. We may not be able to save this Sokka, but if we want to have any chance in helping Katara and the Avatar, we must work swiftly and carefully. Can you do that?" Toph nodded slowly as she tried to stay the tears. When the boy knew that she understood the situation, he continued. "Alright. Here is the plan."

* * *

Yeah, I know. Long time no see. Sorry this chapter is so short. I should have more time since Livestock Judging is over. I'll try to update other stories as well. Just be patient please. Cya.


	7. Cruel Intentions

It goes without saying. I suck at frequent updating. Enough said. On with the story.

**Cruel Intentions**

Azula knelt before her father once again, only this time she had more confidence. A smile played across her face as she finished her reporting her plans for the conquest of Ba Sing Sang. Her father was pleased to hear her shrewd strategy, but she could tell he was distracted. She was curious to know what was on his mind.

"My lord, May I ask what is bothering you?" Azula asked carefully. She knew as well as anyone that the wrong words could send him into a flaming rage (pun intended). He answered with his own question.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"You seem distracted. Is it the Earth Kingdom?"

"No. By the looks of your plans, I would say they are well taken care of. It is the Water Tribes. We have already tried a full on attack, but they still pushed us back."

"The only reason why we were defeated is because of Zhao's failure," Azula answered back. Ozai looked at her oddly, as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, daughter. The only reason we lost was because of the Avatar. I know the Water Tribe cannot go against us, but if they have the Avatar's help…"

"That won't happen, my lord," Azula interrupted as she stood up bravely. "The Avatar will come for that girl. He is as good as ours." Ozai sat back in his chair with a delicate smile.

"Speaking of the girl, how is she doing?"

"I am having some trouble breaking her. She won't obey a single word I say. I would like to use the whip on her, but I doubt she would budge. What should I do?" Ozai began to stroke his beard. Most women would kiss his feet on the first day, but this girl was different. She was strong and righteous. That only made him want to try harder.

"I have a suggestion," Ozai began. "This girl is different than other people. Most of my victims begged for their lives and even made offers to live. They were quite pathetic, really. Princess Katara is the exact opposite. She is selfless. She would sacrifice her own life in order to save another, including her brother and the Avatar. Maybe if you offer to extend her brother's life, then she will bend to your will." Ozai stroke his beard again as he went over the plan again in his head. "We could also tell her we will not attack the Water Tribes."

"And if we wanted to, we could tell the Water Tribes we would keep their princess alive if they stop resisting us," Azula stated. "You are a genius, Lord Ozai. It is no wonder why you are the Fire Lord."

"I leave this matter to you, Princess Azula. Make sure she is broken within the week. Is that understood?" Azula bowed before her father and nodded. "Good. Oh, there is one more thing. Send some soldiers to burn the house of the civil affairs commissioner. Tell him that if he wants to redeem himself, he must arrest his wife and children or he will be executed in front of him."

"It will be done, my lord."

* * *

Katara sat on her prison bunk, her wrists and ankles in shackles. This was only to prevent her from harming soldiers when they came down with her so-called food −It looked more like dog food.−, but they needn't bother with the chains. Katara knew if she somehow did get out of her cell, she would never get out of the palace. There were guards everywhere, and even though she was a great master waterbender, there was no way she could fight them all herself. All she could do was bend the puddle of water and wait for her next meal.

Her bending practice was interrupted when she heard her door being unlocked. Katara was surprised to see Azula holding her plate of slope, and she sure the princess wasn't too thrilled about it either. Had the Fire Lord thought even Azula needed something to do?

"I brought you your dinner, though I doubt you will eat it." Azula sat it down quickly like it was infected. She then looked at Katara with a smirk. "On the other hand, I haven't seen you eat anything during your week long capture. I suppose water scum will eat anything if they are hungry enough." Katara just ignored the princess's insult. Katara had learned quickly that it didn't pay to lose your temper. Most times, it earned a fast trip to the floor. She just crossed her arms as Azula continued.

"Come now. Don't be that way. I just want to be friends." Katara laughed at Azula's words.

"We both know that is a lie. Friends listen to each other. Friends invite friends to sleepovers. Friends do not let friends sit in chains in mud holes. I doubt you would now anything about friendships though, since you have none." Azula's eyebrow started to twitch, but she cooled off fast. She wouldn't let this girl get the best of her.

"That hurts, Katara. Really. You are right. I do not want to be your friend. My father wants you to be his slave. You see, he thinks you are very beautiful and powerful. You could give the Fire Nation the upper hand it needs to win this war." Katara turned and glared at Azula. Azula knew the answer she would get, but she loved to see others play into her trap. She loved to manipulate others.

"I already told you. I will never betray Aang or the world. There is not one thing you can give me to make me help you or your evil father." Azula smiled. She had caught Katara in her web. Now all she had to do is wind her up and suck everything out of her. She got as close as she could and hissed into the prisoner's ear.

"Not even your brother's life?" Katara's eyes went wide as she gasped. "That's right. Your brother is still alive, or have you forgotten him? Of course, I don't know how long he will last. Unlike you, he hasn't received any food to eat except the bugs that crawl in his cell. You should hear him squeal when I put hot iron to his skin."

Katara lost it. She jumped at Azula, ready to attack. Azula was lucky. The chains tightened just in time to keep Katara inches from Azula's face. She had never seen the girl look so fierce, and she liked it. She had hit Katara's strongest nerve. Once it snapped, she would be helpless.

"But I can stop all of his pain," she continued. "I can give him food and water. I could even arrange a visit if you wanted." Katara relaxed as she processed the information.

"You would do that?" Katara asked meekly.

"Yes, I could. All you have to do is swear loyalty to the Fire Nation. You would be treated much better if you were my father's servant. You would get food, shelter, clothing, and even daily baths. Becoming his slave is the only way your brother might live. It's all up to you." Azula looked at the girl before her. A week ago this girl had fire blazing in her eyes. Now it was nothing but a flicker in the distance, all but extinguished. "We would have to do some conditioning with you. I will let you think about it, but I would decide soon. My father is eager for a gory execution." Azula was at the door. The next thing she heard was music to her ears.

"I don't care what happens to me, but my brother is all that I have. If I can help him, I will." Azula smiled and turned around. Everything had worked according to plan. The unbreakable Water Tribe Princess was on her knees. Her hands were on the ground, and her head soon followed. "I will serve the Fire Nation if it will save my brother and country." Azula's eyebrows lifted.

"Your country?" Azula asked slyly. She had left that part out on purpose, hoping Katara would forget. Katara knew better.

"The Fire Lord knows he cannot conquer the Water Tribes. All his invasions do is cause senseless slaughter on both sides. I will be his slave if and only if he ceases to attack the Northern and Southern Water Tribes." Azula walked to the bowing waterbender and lifted her chin with the toe of her boot so she could see her face.

"I will talk to the Fire Lord. For now, your brother will not be harmed, and he will get food. His pain will fall on your back now. Get a good night sleep, Princess Katara. Tomorrow you become property of the Fire Nation." Azula kicked Katara in the jaw and walked out laughing. Tears started to form in Katara's eyes, but not because of the pain in her mouth.

"Oh Kami, what have I done?"

* * *

Yes, I know what you guys are thinking. Where is Zuko? Where is Aang? The next two chapters will reveal it. I just need to know one thing. Zutara or Kaang? You decide. Let me know. Review my story. I'll update soon. Cya.


	8. Last Goodbye

**Last Goodbye**

"The Water Tribe Princess has given in, my lord," Azula said as she knelt before her father. "You should have seen her. She was on her knees and everything. I bet if I had a whip, she would have even turned her back for me."

"Excellent, Princess Azula. You have learned well. It is hard to find a weak spot, but once you do, everything goes easily and quickly." Azula's smile grew more as her father spoke.

"What shall we do with her brother? We did promise to keep him from harm." Ozai's smile grew even more at the question. He had the mind of Azula, only his tactics were more sadistic.

"We said we would keep him safe, and he will be kept safe in his little cell. Let's not tell the princess that. Let her think her brother escaped. I have something in store for her later." Azula bowed and left as the Fire Lord smiled fully. He loved to play with people. He could do whatever he wanted at this point. The Earth Kingdom would be under his rule, and the Water Tribes would no longer resist him.

All that stood in his way was the Avatar, but that didn't matter. By the time he finished his training, Sozen's Comet would fly across the Earth, and he would have everything he wanted.

* * *

Katara twitched when she heard her door being unlocked. When she looked up, she saw Azula standing with two guards. Katara knew what was going on. It was time for her to give up her life of freedom and start her new life as a slave. The two guards released her from her chains and made her kneel before the Fire Princess.

"Are you ready for today's festivities?" Azula asked. Only Azula would call torture and death a festival, but Katara kept her cool and nodded. "Good. You are learning obedience. Perhaps we won't have to be too hard on you. We should get started. I want to be done by sundown." The guards pulled Katara up and started to lead her to the door.

"You said I could see my brother." Azula turned around to face the girl. Katara spoke again. "Please allow me to say my final goodbye to the only family I have left." Azula smiled as she walked to the girl's face.

"It'll cost you fifty lashes," Azula said maliciously.

"I told you that I don't care what happens to me anymore. Let me see him." Azula looked at the girl. Her confidence was finally gone. She had Katara under her control, and she loved it.

"Alright then. You have one minute." Katara bowed and was led to her brother's cell. As soon as the guard unlocked the door, Katara was pushed in. The site before her almost broke her heart. Sokka was chained to the wall hand and foot. His eyes were bloodshot, and it appeared that he had lost a lot of weight. Katara instantly ran to him and hugged him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sokka, I'm so glad you're alive," Katara stated as her brother returned the hug slowly.

"Katara?" He drug out each syllable with all of his strength. She could tell that his energy had been drained. All of his movements were slow. His eyes appeared to be distant orbs. Even his strong arms had become weak. "You're alright. I'm sorry I couldn't help you before. I was…"

"Sokka, you're going to be ok. They're going to give you good food, and they won't hurt you anymore. I promise they won't."

"I'm just glad you are safe. Now we can go find dad, right?" Katara's smile faded at the question.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, but you have to find him yourself. I have to stay here." Sokka looked at his sister strangely, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Stay, but you…"

"Listen to me, Sokka. You must find Aang. You have to help him save the world. I have to stay for the world. The Fire Lord promised that if I stayed he would spare the Water Tribe. You must go for me." Sokka smiled as he rubbed his sister's back to comfort her.

"Katara, will you promise me something?" Katara nodded as the boy tried to get his words out. "Promise me that no matter what happens you will live. You must live."

"Time's up," Azula said as the guards came in and grabbed Katara.

"I promise," Katara whispered as they drug her out. When the door shut, Sokka leaned back and smiled in relief as he whispered to himself.

"That really was our last goodbye. Katara, I may not live much longer, but at least you will live your life out. For that, I am grateful."

* * *

Hey, everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I feel like I have let you down. As of late, I've been so busy with my new job and getting ready for college. I've also been a little blocked off from anime since I don't have Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon anymore. Sorry for being lazy. I really want to work hard at this. Please be patient as always.

Special thanks to ML7. Without her, I wouldn't have the drive to do this. Thanks, girl.


	9. Mark

Sorry for the long wait. I've been having some real problems with thinking about this story. I've finally got something I hope. Please forgive me if it is too short. Enjoy.

**Warning: **This chapter contains severe torture, mild language, and sexual content. Read at your own risk.

**Mark**

Katara shook uncontrollably as she shifted her legs. Kneeling on the cold floor had caused her knees and feet to go numb. That wasn't even the half of it. After

After Azula had given her the fifty lashes she deserved, she had put Katara on the rack and stretched her out until the joints in her wrists had been pulled out. Her thighs were also sore. Azula thought it would be funny to see how far apart they could be spread since she would probably be used as a concubine anyways. Katara could do the splits, but Azula had pushed her legs back even further. After that, Azula tied a rope around her neck and lifted her up. Each time Katara was about to pass out, Azula would give the command to drop her to the ground. When Katara had regained her breath, Azula had her hanged again and again.

Now Katara was sitting in the stocks on the ledge of an open area of the palace. The wind cut through her body and chilled her to the bone. She could feel the dried blood freeze to her back. Katara didn't know how much more she could take.

Azula finally came to her side with two soldiers. They unlocked the stocks, allowing Katara to regain feeling in her arms and legs. When she was done, she bowed to Azula.

"So, Katara, are you ready to meet your master?" Azula asked.

"Yes, my lady," Katara said. What else could she say? She had made a deal with Azula, and now she had to pay for it.

"Good, but we must prepare you. The guards will take you to the bath house. Clean yourself up. You look like a mess." Katara nodded and got up. As the guards escorted her into the tower, she wondered what awaited her.

* * *

"You have a half hour," the guard informed Katara as he pushed her into the room. Katara slowly walked to the tub of steaming water. She then removed her tattered clothes and gently lowered herself into the soothing liquid. It felt so good to be surrounded by her element. She could just relax and clean herself.

She winced as she scrubbed her back. She had almost forgotten about the lashes on her back. She had almost forgotten she was to be a slave until the day she died. As she healed her body, she wondered why she was being allowed to enjoy such a luxury. Were they trying to play with her mind?

When she finished, she went back to where her clothes were. Here undergarments were still there, but her blue clothes were gone. In there place were red robes. She chuckled as she put them on. She really did belong to the Fire Nation.

She observed her new look. The new clothes resembled her old ones, but they were red. The sleeves cut off at her elbows, and her wrists were now covered by skin-tight gold bracelets. She was given a light red belt with yellow trim on the top and bottom, making her look slim. She still had the split skirt and baggy black pants. She did notice that she was not given any shoes. Instead, she was given a pair of gold shackles without the chain to match the bracelets. She tried to figure out why the gold tubes had protruding rings on them, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"It is time to go," he said as he came in. He held her still as another guard took two chains and connected her already in place shackles together. _So that's what the rings are for,_ she thought as they place an iron around her neck.

* * *

They then led her away to a small room. It looked like a room for torture since there were chains hanging from the ceiling. There was also a chair with clamps on the arms. Katara started to shake when she saw the Fire Lord turn to her. She knew what she had to do. She immediately knelt to the ground and bowed her head.

"My Lord Ozai," she said in defeat. "I am here as your loyal and humble servant. I will serve you until you decide to end my life." Ozai smiled as he approached her.

"Very good, my little Katara," he said while stroking his beard. "I see Azula has taught you well. My soldiers didn't even have to force you to the ground." He looked back at his guards and waved them away. When they shut the door behind them, Ozai lifted her head with the tip of his toe. "You may rise."

Katara did as she was told like the good slave she was. He unlocked the chains on her body and then examined her. "Red is a very good color on you, Katara. You have the perfect complexion for it." Katara didn't know if she should say anything, so the Fire Lord continued. "Do you have anything to say?"

"You are very generous, my lord." Ozai smiled as he stepped back.

"I think you will look better without them." Katara felt her eyes grow. "Take off your clothes." Katara nodded as she began to remove her attire. As soon as she was only in her undergarments, the Fire Lord stared at her lustfully. "Yes, a very nice complexion indeed. Turn around." Katara turned her back to her and heard an intake of breath. "I thought Azula had you flogged."

"I healed my body while I took a bath, my lord." Katara felt a hand go up and down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

"So, you can heal. You are a rarity. I could sell you for a lot of money, but I think I will keep you for myself. Now, remove the rest of your clothes." Katara thought she would be able to get away with just her top layer, so she protested.

"But, my lord…"

"Do it!" his voice boomed. Katara removed her breast wrap first and then her underwear. The Fire Lord grabbed her arms and put them in the shackles above her head. He then walked to her front and started tracing her breasts and stomach. "You have a very beautiful body. You aren't quite developed yet, but in a year or two you will make quite the sex slave."

Katara closed her eyes as his hand went up and down her body. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why was he doing this?

"I hear you can really spread your legs. Spread them as far as you can." Katara gulped as she parted her legs. It was only shoulder width, but she thought he wouldn't know. She was wrong. "I know you can go farther than that." She did do it. She felt his hand go in her and she began to moan. "Ah! We have a virgin I see. You get rarer by the minute." She could feel him go in and out. He wanted to make her moan, and he succeeded. "That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes," she whispered. She knew this was wrong, but it did feel good. He felt good. He sounded so charasmatic.

"Would you like the real thing?" he asked.

"Please, my lord," she begged. "Don't do it. Leave my innocence."

"But you lost your innocence a long time ago," Ozai continued. "You were forced to grow up when you lost your family. You have the maturity of a grown woman. Too bad you don't have the body for it." He finally pulled his hand out. Katara was panting by now, exhausted from the physical and mental pain. "I am a generous man as you said. I won't take you now, but I still must mark you. Guards!" The guards came through the door and bowed. "Put her in the chair."

The guards did as they were told. Without any clothes, Katara was locked into the chair. A cold chain was pulled under her breasts and over her biceps. They turned her wrists upward and pulled a strap tightly over her palms. When they finished chaining her legs, the Fire Lord approached her to stroke her face.

"I can't have anyone stealing you away from me." She looked to the side to see a guard bringing a red hot iron towards her. Ozai grabbed it and showed it to her. It was the Fire Nation insignia. "This proves that you belong to the royal family of the Fire Nation. You won't be able to heal this, my dear slave."

Katara started to shake as he grew closer to her. She didn't want to be branded, but she didn't have a choice. Her scream filled the room as the iron was pressed to her right wrist. He held it there so long that Katara thought he would burn right through the bone. Her arm shook violently just as he put the finishing rock on it and let go. She tried to hold back the tears, but they came pouring out when he did the left arm. When he was done, the guards let her out of the chair. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Ozai smiled as he gave his new instructions.

"Now you truly belong to the Fire Nation. I could do more to you, but I think you need a chance for new skin to grow over. For now you will be put in a cell. You'll get your food and water, but then you will come back to me. Do you understand, slave?" Katara slowly made her way to her knees and bowed to the floor.

"Yes, master. I live to serve you." Ozai nodded as he walked away.

"Put your clothes on and my guards will escort you to your cell. A week should be sufficient." Ozai was about ready to open the door when he got an idea. He walked back to her and looked her in the eyes. "On second thought, a dog doesn't need clothes." He then ripped her necklace off her and dangled it above her. "And if I want a collar on you, I will give you one." Ozai laughed, listening to the sobs of his new slave as she was drug to the dungeon.


	10. Bearer of Bad News

**Bearer of Good News**

"Sir, we have docked. We are ready to escort you to the palace." The young man turned around as he clenched a piece of yellow fabric in his hand. It had been so long since he had seen his homeland. He had almost forgotten how beautiful it was. A lot had changed. The once free docks were littered with soldiers. The people may have changed, but his city hadn't. He breathed the fresh air and smiled.

"Alright then. Please alert my father that I am here. He will be surprised to see me." The soldier bowed as he took the order.

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

* * *

Katara kept her eyes downcast as she was escorted to the Fire Lord's room. She had been given the red clothes that she wore before she was tortured, along with the gold shackles. This time she was given shoes for some odd reason. They wouldn't tell her when they put the iron on her neck again. She hated being led around like a dog, but that is exactly what she was. She was a trained dog meant to serve her master.

When they reached the room, the soldiers took the iron off and pushed her in. She looked around to find a bed with chains coming from each post. She started shaking in fear but then stopped when she heard a door open. She immediately fell to the ground to bow just in time to see a pair of feet and pants legs walk towards her.

"Well, my little Katara," Ozai's voice came. "How are you feeling today?" Katara wanted to hit him as hard as possible. The brands had healed over, but the skin was still pink and tender. However, she knew better than to defy her master.

"I am well, my lord," she answered back.

"That's good. Let me see your face." Katara did as she was told and sat on her legs. She started to blush slightly when she saw her master's bare chest and stomach. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed or scared. "Still as beautiful as ever. I chose a very good slave. Why don't you take off your robes again for me?"

"My lord, why do you have me put clothes on only to have me take them off right away?" This question earned Katara a hard slap across the face, causing her to hit the ground with a loud thud. When she looked up, she noticed that Ozai had kept a straight face.

"You should know better not to question me," Ozai stated. He kept a calm voice the whole time. It scared Katara even more that he could sound so sadistic and still be charismatic at the same time. "I am your master, and you will obey me. Now stand up and take your robes off." Katara nodded and stood on her feet. When she finished, Ozai took her to the bed and laid her down on her back. He smiled as he started to straddle her. "Are you ready, my little slave?"

"No!" Katara yelled as she put her arms against his tone body. She wanted to push him off, but she was too weak. "I won't let you do this to me!" Ozai laughed and quickly grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to hiss in pain. He pushed it up to her face as he explained.

"There is a reason why I put these on you. I like to give my slaves a chance of swift and painless pleasure. If they misbehave, I can hook them up quickly to chains and deal with them as I see fit. So you see, Katara, I'm going to get what I want in the end. It's just a matter if you will enjoy it or force me to prolong your pain and suffering." By this point, Katara was in tears.

"Please, Lord Ozai," she begged. "Don't do this to me. I'll do whatever you want. Just not this." Ozai tsked at her as he secured her arms and legs onto the chains. Katara was eagle-spread with her legs apart.

"You will be punished, Katara," Ozai said as he pulled his pants down. "This will not be quick. I will do you long and hard over and over again until I make you bleed." He was about to unwrap her wrap when he heard a knock. "Damnit! I said no interruptions!"

"Lord Ozai," a guard's voice rang through the door. "Someone has requested an audience with you. I think you will want to meet them."

"Who in the hell thinks they can summon me? Send them away!"

"Sire, I think you should reconsider." The Fire Lord growled as he put his pants back on.

"Who dares to interrupt me now?" he barked back.

"Prince Zuko." Katara watched as the Fire Lord's eyes went wide. Why would Zuko come back now? Wasn't he banished? The Fire Lord grimaced as he continued to put his robes on. "Shall I send him away?"

"No, send him to the thrown room. I'll meet him there."

"Yes, my lord." Katara heard footsteps retreat and then clicks. Her chains had been released. His voice was now full of anger and fire. Katara knew this couldn't be good.

"Get your clothes back on. You will watch as my son makes a fool out of himself. Then you will watch his head come off!"

* * *

"Now entering the thrown room, Prince Zuko!" Katara watched as Zuko walked towards his father. When he stopped, he got on his knees and bowed. He lifted his head and took a quick look at her. He looked surprised to see her, but she gave him the deadliest look she could muster.

She hated him for everything he had done to her. He had chased Aang around the world and had even captured her. However, she kind of felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault he had to attack her friend every time he saw Aang. She wondered what it would be like to be hated by your entire country and your father. Of course, what did she care? Her biggest problem was trying to prevent Ozai from raping her. She wouldn't get away from him. He had her arms and legs chained together again, and he was holding the end of her neck shackle.

"All hail Fire Lord Ozai," Zuko started. "I have finally returned, father, hoping you will grant me love, honor, and my right to the throne." Katara looked to her master's side, only to see his face fuming.

"And why should I grant you these things instead of a walk to the chopping block?" Ozai asked. Katara looked back to the prince. He looked so small from where she stood, but she could still see his smile.

"I bring you good news, father. I have accomplished my goal." Katara gasped when she heard these words slip his mouth. There was no way Zuko had captured Aang. Aang would never let that happen.

"Really?" Ozai asked as he stroked his beard. "And where is the Avatar?" _That's right,_ Katara said to herself. _You're lying, Zuko. You have no proof that you captured Aang._ Then Zuko held up a yellow, burnt piece of fabric, causing Katara to bring her hands up to her mouth.

"I imagine he is making his way into the spirit world," Zuko stated. Katara shook her head. It couldn't be true. "And don't worry about him coming back, father. I killed him in the Avatar State. The Avatar cycle has ended. There is nothing standing in your way of ruling the world." Katara couldn't believe this was happening. If this was some kind of sick joke, it wasn't funny anymore. She hoped that Zuko would end this charade.

"I don't think the Avatar's burnt clothing will do, my son," Ozai insisted. "Where is his body?"

"I couldn't bring it," Zuko answered with a solemn face. "It would have been too hard to collect all of the ashes in the intense wind. I did bring you a gift." A soldier came forth and handed something to Zuko. He approached Ozai and presented to him Aang's staff. As Ozai looked at it, he began to clap. When he was done, he hugged his son.

"Well done, my son. You have done what you were meant to do. I restore your honor and your thrown."

"Thank you, father. I will remain loyal to you forever." Zuko lifted his head and then looked at Katara. Tears rolled down her face as she fell to her knees. Zuko's face saddened, but then he turned back to his father.

"Now that you have come home, I will present you with a welcome gift. What is it that you want, Prince Zuko?"

"If I may, I would like to have her." Zuko immediately pointed to Katara, who was quick to look back. Ozai nodded and pulled her forward.

"You will have your new slave. May I present to you Princess Katara of the Water Tribes. I hope she serves you well." Katara stood as Zuko observed her. How could Ozai force her to serve the man that killed her best friend? Apparently, she would have to do her best, because Ozai yanked on her chain so hard she almost hit the ground with her head. "Bow before your new master!" Katara did as she was told and brought her head to the ground. Ozai then handed her chain to Zuko, who pulled her up on her feet. "Take good care of her, Prince Zuko. She may need a whip on her back every now and then, but she is a good slave."

"I'm sure she is," Zuko said as he led her back to his room. When they got back, he turned to her with a scowl. "Draw me a bath, slave." Katara instantly pulled her chain out of his hand and started yelling.

"How could you, Zuko? How could you destroy the world's last hope? You are nothing but a murderer." Zuko approached her so fast that she thought he would slap her, but it never came. "Go ahead. Slap me. Beat me. Hell, you can execute me if you want. I don't care anymore." The tears started to pour again. "You took my best friend away from me. I have no one left." Her sobbing stopped when she heard chains fall to the ground. Zuko had unlocked her chains and was now looking her in the eyes.

"It is not what it seems," he stated simply. He then turned his back and started stripping. "You will draw me a bath. You will also wake in the morning and cook breakfast for me. You will clean, cook, wash, sew, and whatever I ask. Your life will not be as bad as it would with father. Please don't make it any harder. Now go."

Katara bowed and then retreated to the bathroom. When Zuko came in, he was wearing a towel. He ordered her to remove it as he got into the tub. He then told her to start scrubbing. When he was finished with his bath, she dried him and handed him his clothes for bed. He told her to stay in the room next to him. She was to wake him before 7:00 a.m. She was about to close her door when she heard something strange.

"Goodnight." And then the lights went out.

* * *

Well, that might be it for a while. Friday I leave for college, so I am going to be busy again the next week or so. Things will start to get a lot better for Katara now that Zuko is here. She will resist, but will she find a friend in him? Find out next time on **Good Enough**.


	11. Humiliation

**Humiliation**

Katara woke up at 6:30 a.m. the next morning. You really couldn't call it waking up. First you have to go to sleep if you want to wake up. Katara hadn't slept at all that night. Her bed consisted of a mat with a blanket and pillow. It was cold, so she couldn't sleep if she wanted to, but that wasn't the reason.

She just sat in her "bed" wondering how much different it would be serving Zuko rather than Ozai. Once she thought about it, Zuko seemed to have a tighter grip on sanity than her former master. Maybe it would be better.

"Give it a rest, Katara," she mumbled to herself as she prepared breakfast for Zuko. "Being a slave is not a good thing, especially if you are a Fire Nation slave." She just finished putting everything together on a tray when she looked at the clock. It was 6:58. "He did say wake him before seven." Katara sighed as she made her way to his room.

She gently opened the door and walked towards the sleeping prince. He looked so peaceful when his eyes were shut. Too bad he couldn't stay asleep for good. She sighed as she nudged him awake.

"Hey, wake up," she whispered. He only managed to growl and roll over. "You told me to wake you up before seven." He still didn't do anything, so she walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Light streamed into the room, causing Zuko to pull the covers over his head. Katara quickly made her way over to the prince and pulled the covers off his face only to reveal another scowl. _Is his face stuck that way?_ she thought.

"What do you want, slave?" Zuko growled at her. That's right. She was his slave. He hadn't forgotten it. Why should she?

"It's time to get up, Prince Zuko," she answered as she brought the tray towards him. He was sitting up in his bed when she sat it down. She tried to smile through the process, no matter how hard it was. "I made you breakfast." He looked down at the tray with a dumb look.

"Why so big?" he asked coldly. It was true that it was a lot of food. An egg omelet with peppers, onions, potatoes, cheese, and ham; three strips of bacon; two pieces of toast; a cup of grapes; a glass of milk; and a small custard all sat on his tray. Katara's smile started to drop, but she still kept it.

"You need your nutrition for the day. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day because it starts out your day. It should be big, followed by a smaller lunch and an even smaller dinner. What sense would it make to eat a big meal right before you go to bed? You need more energy awake than asleep."

Zuko looked back at the meal and shrugged. He supposed she was right. For a Water Tribe scum, she knew her stuff. As she laid a napkin on his lap, he started to eat. _This is wonderful! _he thought. _I haven't had food like this since…since mom was here._ His mom always used to make him meals like this. Once she left, those meals had stopped. The food was still good, but not as good as this.

"Prince Zuko." Zuko was brought out of his trance by Katara's voice. "I asked you, 'How do you like it?'" He looked back at the food. His scowl returned and he took another bite.

"I've had better," he huffed. Katara wanted to yell at him, but she held back.

"Sorry it isn't to your liking," she stated as she got up to leave. She stopped when she heard a slight cough.

"I didn't excuse you just yet. Come back here and feed me." _Did he just ask me to feed him?_ she asked under her breath. _I thought he was seventeen, not three._ "Are you going to come over or will I have to drag you to my bed?"

"No, Prince Zuko," she stated grimly as she sat next to him and cut his food. She couldn't believe she was doing this, feeding him like he was a baby. Maybe she could ask to be sold. At least she could get a job doing something constructive.

When he finished eating, Katara sat the plates aside and brought his clothes to him. She was amazed at the fabric. She could tell that the robes were made out of rare satin. His pants felt so smooth against her fingers. She was astonished at the gold trim found on his collar and sleeves. All these clothes were fit for a prince, clothes she had never scene before. Her clothes were nice, but they were rags compared to the ones she held now. She walked over to him and presented the clothes to him. However, he hesitated.

"Would you like me to dress you as well, Prince Zuko?" she asked impatiently.

"No, I believe I can dress myself." As soon as he grabbed the clothes, she turned around. He was surprised by this. "Why are you not watching me?" She didn't want to watch him. She would be too embarrassed. She remembered the bath she had given him and how uncomfortable she was. She had to make something up somehow.

"Even a prince needs his privacy," she replied quickly. "I will turn around when you need me." She was waiting for him to yell at her, but he never did. In no time, he was standing in front of her with a comb and a flame-shaped headpiece. Katara looked down at it and then at Zuko. It took a couple seconds, but she finally realized that Zuko's hair was down.

She led him to the chair in front of the mirror and began to comb his hair. It was so soft and thick. There were barely any knots. Her hair was so rough. She imagined it would take hours to get all the knots out of hers. She decided to leave hers down, but that didn't matter. She had to put Zuko's hair up in a topknot. Something she had never done. She tried pulling it up as tight as possible until she heard the prince's voice.

"That's too tight."

"Sorry, Prince Zuko." She let the hair down and tried again. She loosened it up, only to hear another complaint.

"Now it's too loose. It will fall out if you do it that way." She nodded and tried again, making certain it was the right pressure. She carefully pulled the hair through the headpiece so to leave some connected. When she was finished she looked at the job and was satisfied. However, someone wasn't.

"It's too far forward. Start over."

"But, Prince Zuko, I…"

"Start over!" he barked back. She nodded and began the process again. The second time it was too far back. The third it was to the right. The forth was uneven. The fifth was just crooked and messy. It took her nine times to get it the way he wanted it, and he still wasn't completely happy. "I suppose it will have to do. It is as if you have never done this before."

"You are correct, Prince Zuko," she replied. "I haven't done it." He looked back at her closely. The girl before her was still the fiery girl he knew before, but she seemed somewhat broken. The Katara he knew would never break like this, yet here she was standing before him in servant clothes. She was doing everything he wanted her to do. It was a pity. She was pretty. He wanted to keep her around a little longer.

_You better keep her if you want your plan to work._ He knew his thoughts were right. He would need her when the time came. For now, he would play along with his father's games.

"You will follow me at all times unless I say otherwise. You will attend to my needs and you will protect me with your life. My enemies are your enemies. If you obey me, I will treat you well. If you do not obey me, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko. I understand." Katara bowed and followed him out of his room. Most of the day was uneventful. He walked around the palace and made his way to the library to read. Every now and then he would ask for something and she would get it quickly. When lunch came, someone brought it to him instead of her. He ate on his own this time.

The same happened during dinner. While he ate, she was sent to her room to enjoy a piece of bread and millet soup. She had a whole five minutes to eat it, although she didn't enjoy it. When she returned to the prince, he was halfway through his meal. She would silently stand behind him, and when he was done she would clean the crumbs off him and wipe his mouth. It wasn't that bad of a life she thought.

That night she waited for Zuko to finish putting on his night robes. She was already ready for bed being in her night robes. She was about to put him into bed when he stopped her.

"What is wrong with this picture?" he asked. She didn't know what he was talking about, so he continued. "Do you know what humiliation is, slave?" Katara knew what he was talking about, but he gave her a definition anyways. "Humiliation is the injury of pride or dignity. It comes from the word humility which means being humble. Are you humble?" Katara looked down at the ground. How should she answer such a question?

"Well, I would like to think I am humble," she answered. Zuko walked up to her with another scowl on his face. Why did he always have to look her up and down like his father?

"Can you prove it to me?" he asked. She wasn't sure she could, but Zuko had a way to do it. "Take your night robes off now." What was it with the Fire Nation wanted their servants to be nude? She didn't fight with him.

She quickly removed all of her clothes and threw them at his feet. Zuko looked at the girl before him with a slight blush. If he did show it, she didn't make any sign she noticed. She had a very trim body, but a beautiful one at that. It was toned, but not too much. He walked behind her and looked at her back. Perfect dark skin covered her body. He could tell that her butt was firm by the definition. They had told her she was a princess and a virgin. He had no interest in taking that away from her for now, but he wanted to make her feel like the dirty peasant he thought she was.

"My father was right," he exclaimed. "You are no better than a dog. You are to sleep with no clothes. If I find that you do, you will serve me in the nude at all times. Is that clear?" Katara looked like she was going to cry, but she fell to her knees and bowed.

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

"You performed very poorly today. I am inclined to punish you, so I will." Immediately, two guards came in and grabbed her. They followed Zuko to the top tower where she was tortured before. They led her to the open area where the stocks used to be, but in their place was an iron bar held up by two columns about three feet off the ground.

The guards grabbed a stick and placed it on Katara's shoulders. They then tied her arms to the stick to keep them held up. To make sure she didn't move the stick out of place, they tied her neck to the rope. They led her to the sideways bar and told her to straddle it. It was more like sitting on it because her feet barely touched the ground. She was on her toes. The guards adjusted her outer lips so the bar slipped in between them. It was cold, but the pressure was worse. It was even harder to balance on the bar, but Zuko didn't care.

"You will stay on that bar until morning comes or you will be beaten. My guards will be watching." Zuko gave her one last scowl before he left. It was so cold outside. She was sure she would get sick. Her legs would definitely hurt in the morning, but that wasn't the worst part. She understood what it meant to be a slave. She understood Zuko's words now.

"This is the true meaning of humiliation."

* * *

Ok, sorry it took so long to update. I don't know why it took me so long, but it did. By the way, I'm going to have to increase the rating. My first M rating, which is something many try to avoid, but I'm kind of proud. Anyways, please review. Thanks.


	12. Mercy

I'm feeling rather inspired. I don't know why. Maybe I should watch more R.O.D. the TV and Gunslinger Girl. Both are very good series. I suggest you go out and buy your own copies.

**Very Important Note:** As noticed before, this story has some extreme violence, sexual content, and torture methods. Believe me when I say that I do not support any type of torture. In fact, it makes my skin turn white when I write about it. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. DO NOT TRY ANY METHODS AT HOME! Sometimes I wonder about how I can think of such things. There are worse types of torture than mine, but please don't try them.

That aside, please enjoy the next chapter. It is a little fluffier than previous chapters.

**Mercy**

Zuko lay in his room with his hands behind his head. Why was this bothering him so much? She was just a slave, a slave that needed to be taught a lesson. She had performed poorly and that was it. Slaves that do not know how to serve their masters need to learn how to do so. In order to learn, reinforcements are necessary. He shouldn't feel bad about anything he done. He _was_ the prince of the Fire Nation.

On the other hand, she was a princess of the Southern Water Tribe. She had been forced into this situation by his sister in order to protect her nation. How was she supposed to know how to tie a topknot? That was really the only thing she did wrong.

He tried to envision the girl that had made him breakfast and helped him with everything today. He remembered the girl that he fought at the Northern Water Tribe. She was so fierce and even scary at times. She had become so strong as opposed to the girl who spat out threats when he had tied to the tree.

He saw past her talents and her sharp tongue. She was quite beautiful at her young age. He had also seen how caring she was to her idiot brother and the Avatar. He felt the kindness as she brushed through her hair. He felt the hard work put into the breakfast she had made. Even if she was forced to, he felt the love and care when she fed him.

He looked to the side of his bed and saw the clock. Midnight had come and gone. He looked out his window and sighed. The moon was almost full. It must have been so cold outside, especially if you were sitting on a bar naked. He grumbled and rolled over. Maybe he could blank her out.

He couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. He imagined the girl shaking. She was probably pale from the cold, ready to collapse at any moment. It was all his fault that another person would be hurt.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he threw the covers off his body. He quickly put on a shirt, pants, shoes, and cloak and walked out his room. His pace sped up as the girl came into view in his mind again. How could he be such a monster? He wasn't like his sister, and he wasn't as demented as his father. He wouldn't let evil cover his heart.

* * *

He finally made it to the tower. It was definitely colder in this place. It only got colder as he climbed higher. When he finally got to the top, a cold wind cut through his bones. He saw the guard and told him he was dismissed.

Then he saw her. She was still balancing astride the pole, shivering violently. The sight made him cringe. He wouldn't let this go on any longer. He quickly ran to her side but then hesitated. He needed to approach her like her master. He stiffened and walked in front of her. She was a little pale, but her legs were still shaking as she hunched over the bar. He held her up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked coldly. Katara could only nod. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Prince Zuko? Isn't this my fault?" she asked. "Do I not deserve this?"

"Stop this nonsense," he demanded as he cut the ropes connecting her to the stick. "Can you stand?" he asked as he helped her off the pole. She nodded, but he supported her anyways. He grabbed the cloak from his shoulders and wrapped her in it as he led her back to his room. When they walked into her room, there was a bed waiting for her. She looked at him strangely.

"But why? I thought…"

"I too am capable of mercy. Unlike my father, I take care of my slaves." He picked her up and laid her in the bed. He made sure she was tucked in warmly. When he was done, he looked at her sternly. "I don't ever want to punish you ever again. If I have to, I will. Please don't make this harder than this already is. Now get some rest. I'll be waiting for you in the morning. Goodnight, Katara." And he left.

Did he actually call her by her name? Her ears weren't tricking her. Her eyes became heavy as one final thought passed her mind.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	13. Belonging

God, I'm an awful person. I thought I would be able to update a lot sooner than this. I don't know if it is writer's block or just plain laziness. Well, I just settled back into college. I'm really sorry you guys. I'm horrible. I'll try to keep up.

**Belonging**

A week had gone by since Katara's first punishment, and so far things had changed considerably as far as treatment went. Katara was treated more like a servant or employee rather than a slave. Sure, Zuko still considered her a slave, but he treated her a lot better than he had before. She was still forced to do things she didn't necessarily want to do, but they weren't that bad.

Days went by like the last. She woke in her bed from her nude sleep and got dressed in her robes. She then prepared breakfast after biting on some toast. She then took it to the prince's room and opened the shades. Every time he moaned, but she still got him eating. Once he was dressed, she would do his hair.

Even Zuko had to admit that she had gotten much better at this task. Her soft touch glided through his silk hair. She would gently comb the knots out, making sure his mop was flawless. She would then put it up in its topknot, perfectly situated in the middle of his head, not too tight and not too loose. She handed him a mirror to inspect it and wait for his approval.

"Very good," Zuko breathed as he handed the mirror back to her. He made his way to his desk and picked up a scroll. He read it quickly and sighed. "It appears that my sister has returned from conquering Ba Sing Se. Won't that be a fabulous welcome?" he asked sarcastically. Katara looked down at the ground. The Earth Kingdom's capital had fallen. With the Avatar gone, there wasn't much hope left.

"Katara?" Katara hadn't realized that she was ignoring her prince until he was ten inches away from her face. It made her blush not because of the closeness but because she was embarrassed.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Katara responded.

"I have a meeting with my father and sister. You are excused until I call on you. If you wish, you can practice some of your bending in the gardens." Katara bowed as the prince walked out. Once he had disappeared she quickly made her way to the garden. There was a small pool with turtleducks swimming in it.

Katara was ecstatic. It had been awhile since she had gotten the chance to use waterbending. It felt foreign at first, but as she continued, everything came back to her. It felt so good to let her energy flow through her body so she could be one with the water. Everything felt right at that moment. It was as if she was in her own world. No war, no fighting, no hate. Just the calm and tranquil flow of the water.

After about an hour of training, Katara let the water return to the pool. As she sat down to rest, she thought about what was really going on in the world. The Fire Nation was winning this horrible war. They had taken the most desirable city of the Earth Kingdom, cutting through the walls like it was paper. Katara had heard how Azula and her two friends had done it. They had snuck in as Kyoshi Warriors and planned a coup de tau by capturing all the generals and the Earth King. They then took control of the Dai Lee and secured the palace. It seemed everything was lost.

There was some hope left. The Water Tribe still stood in the north and the south, and the earthbenders were still able to resist, but that would all change once the comet came. Ozai would use it to make the final blow on the Earth Kingdom and then claim the world for himself. Katara had done her best to keep the Water Tribe out of his grasp, but the best she could do was guarantee them safety under his rule. Everything was over.

She looked into the pool at her reflection. If only Aang was still alive. If she hadn't been captured. If that stupid storm hadn't come, then maybe things would be different. But it was no used pondering on the past. She was Zuko's slave, property to the Fire Nation. She would serve him until the day she died. That was her fate.

"Hey, look at that over there!" Katara looked over her shoulder to see three guards coming towards her. "It looks like we have a slave in the gardens. What are you doing here, wench?" Katara simply ignored them and went back to looking at the pond. She soon found out that was a mistake. "Don't ignore me, bitch!" one guard said as he swung the end of his staff at her side. As she fell to the ground, the other two guards picked her up.

"You need to respect your masters, slave. If it wasn't for us, you would be dead by now. I think its time to show you whose boss." The guard took his staff and hit Katara in the stomach. He then swung it at her head. He continued to beat her until blood gushed out of her mouth. He was just about to swing into her ribs when he felt his staff stop. "What the hell?" The other guards had their mouths wide open as the leader looked back to see who had grabbed his staff. He wished he hadn't.

"Who said you could touch my slave?" Prince Zuko growled. The guard didn't know what to do, so Zuko continued. "I will inform your officer of your insubordination. Now beat it." The guards didn't need to be told twice. They quickly dropped what they were holding and ran as fast as they could. Zuko, however, made his way to his slave. She didn't appear to be moving, but when he picked her up she cringed in pain. "Are you alright, Katara?" Katara just smiled back at him.

"I'm fine, Prince Zuko. Just a couple of bruises and blood, that's all." Zuko couldn't stand how she looked, so he carried her to the pond. She started to heal herself slowly as Zuko watched. When she was finished, she started to talk to him. "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine, but that's not the point. How did those guards get a hold of you like that? You should have fought back!"

"But, Prince Zuko," Katara added, "you know very well that if a slave fights with their bending that they will be put to death." Katara was right. She was a slave, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Once again I let the people close to me get hurt." He stood up and motioned her to follow him. When they reached the room, he sat at his table as she made lunch. The day went on without a hitch. She cleaned and gave him a massage. She then made him dinner and then drew him a bath. As he got ready for bed, he made her a promise. "I won't let anyone hurt you like that again, Katara. You belong to me, and I promise to protect you."

"Yes, Prince Zuko. Goodnight." She then retreated to her bed with a heavy heart. _Why is he acting like this? Is he growing a heart, or does he just feel sorry for me?_ It didn't matter to her. For the first time since she lost her friends she felt comforted. She had somewhere to turn to. It didn't matter so much that she was a slave. She belonged to Zuko. She belonged here.


	14. My Reason

Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I just haven't had much time, energy, or ideas to write this story. This chapter may seem a little disappointing, but it's all I got for now. I just want to give thanks to ML7 and a new reviewer named minnieshon. Both have kept me going, especially ML7. She has always had my back with my stories. Minnieshon also has inspired me to keep going by explaining some important things to me. My response to her review is this:

**Minnieshon:** You are correct. This is possibly the most depressing story I have ever written. Katara is not at all what she is like in the series. Usually, she would be kicking and screaming the whole way, even if they did try to beat her to a pulp. There are two reasons why I have made her submissive. The first is because I have written stories where Katara never gives in easily. I wanted to experiment with how the story would carry out with her like this. The second reason is because there are so many stories out there in which Katara just keeps fighting back. I just wanted to try something new. I do this by binding her to an agreement to save her brother. She also is submissive because Aang has been pronounced dead by Zuko. She has nothing to live for. Don't worry. Her position will get better and she'll get her spirit back. Sorry about the nudity. That's why it is rated mature. Oh, and thanks for the challenge. And yes, I watch the show religiously, along with Chrono Crusades and Rurouni Kenshin.

And now, back to our story.

**My Reason**

Katara yawned as the sun crept into her window. It was a beautiful day in the Fire Nation. Not too hot and not too cold. She hummed as she made her bed and got dressed. She then strolled to the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs, ham, and toast. When she finished, she walked back up to her prince's room and opened the door.

"_Still sleeping,"_ she thought with a smile. She sat the breakfast on his nightstand and shook him gently. "Prince Zuko, it's morning," her voice almost sang. He just simply rolled over. Again Katara smiled as she pulled the shades open, letting the strong sun beam on his face. He moaned gently but finally gave in. "It's going to be a nice day today."

"I suppose it will," he replied as she sat his breakfast in front of him. "Aren't you going join me?" Katara quickly shook her head side to side.

"You know that I'll eat later, Prince Zuko," she replied. "Besides, it's not a slave's place to eat with royalty."

"There's enough for both of us," he stated. "As your master, I demand that you eat with me."

"Oh," she answered sarcastically. "And what if I refuse? Will you punish me?" Zuko smiled as he offered her some fruit. She nodded and started to eat.

It had been almost a month since Katara had become a slave for Prince Zuko. It wasn't at all what she thought it would be. She thought Zuko would be hard on her all the time. Instead, he was gentle and kind, nothing like the boy that had chased them around the world. He treated her with respect, unlike his father Ozai. Zuko was always kind to her, and she was kind to him.

As Katara, prepared Zuko for the day, she thought about how she felt about being a slave. Sure she could run away, or try anyways. She doubted she would get far. It didn't matter. She had decided this was how it was going to be for the rest of her life. She was going to be Zuko's slave for the rest of her life. She was fine with this. She could live a peaceful life serving her prince. That's what she wanted was peace, wasn't it?

"Katara?" She was brought out of her trance when she heard Zuko's voice. "Is something wrong? You seem distracted." She started to blush a bit. How could she let herself think about silly things like that?

"I was just thinking about things," she replied. "Nothing important, Prince Zuko." Zuko got up from his chair held her by the shoulders. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked. She was dressed in ordinary clothes. Still, she had that glow about her, and not just her outer looks either. He felt warm around her. She was so innocent. He loved being around her. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Prince Zuko? Are you alright?" He looked back into those soft blue eyes, ones that used to be full of fire. Eyes that used to be full of hurt and sorrow. Now all he saw was warmth, content, and peace. "Now who's the one daydreaming?"

Zuko just huffed. He never daydreamed. He was a prince. He was strong. He never faltered before women. If that was so, why did he feel like this?

"Prince Zuko, why don't you go for a walk in the garden? I'm sure that would ease your mind." Zuko nodded and was about to leave when he stopped and turned.

"Katara, would you escort me?" Katara was taken aback by the prince's question. She had never been asked to join him on walks. Was she even allowed to do that? "I would really like you to join me if you could." Then again, how could she deny him? She quickly made her way with him to the park, always staying behind him a few steps.

They finally reached the garden with the pond full of turtleducks. He remembered his moments with his mother there. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He also remembered watching the cherry blossoms fall with her each year. It was that time again.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Zuko looked up to see Katara's beaming face. "I have never seen cherry blossoms before, being from the Water Tribe. It's almost like snow falling. I used to sit with my mother and watch the snow fall. That was a long time ago though." Zuko watched as she turned away. Why was she hiding her face?

"What happened to your mother?" Zuko asked. Katara seemed to freeze on the spot. Then she let out her response.

"She died…in a Fire Nation raid." Zuko gasped when she told her this. His people had caused so much trouble for people. It seemed he had hurt so many people himself. He hated seeing others suffer, especially innocent people like her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I guess we're not that much different. My mother left me, too." Katara turned to him with a sad face. Those icy eyes pierce through him. How could she be so warm one moment and hurt the next?

"I'm sorry about your mother, Prince Zuko. It's not easy to lose your mother. When mine died, I felt so empty. It felt like I had no reason to live, but then I remembered I had Gran-Gran and Sokka to take care of. I couldn't leave them be. If I left them, they would be even sadder. I had to be strong for them." Zuko stared at the ground as she said this. Had he felt lost like she had? Why did he go on in life?

The next thing he knew he was being shoved into the ground. Katara had jumped on top of him. Once he felt her weight lift, he saw why. Katara was fighting a man in a ninja suit. More precisely, she was fighting an assassin sent after him. Zuko was about to step in when he realized he didn't need to.

Katara always kept him in her sight. He matched his timing perfectly, and Zuko could tell she wasn't even trying. The most important part was that she kept herself between the killer and Zuko, never giving him a chance to attack him. The assassin managed to clip her side before Katara finally decided to stop playing with him and freeze him to the tree. The guards had just arrived when Katara finished. As they took him away, he started to yell at her.

"But you're a waterbender! Why would you protect the son of the man that tried to kill your kind?" Katara just simply looked back at him and smiled.

"He's my reason for living. I am here to protect him with my life." The guards finally got the man out of the garden as Katara reached Zuko. She looked at his arm, which had been scraped against the ground when he fell. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. Let me take care of it." She started to heal it when he asked her a question.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're hurt, and it's my fault," she replied as she finished healing him.

"No, I mean, why did you say that?" Katara helped him off the ground.

"Because it's true, Prince Zuko. You are so kind to me, and I belong to you. I would give my life for you. You are my reason to live on now, just as my brother and Aang were." Zuko smiled and nodded. He had never had someone like this that looked after him because he was just a prince. She cared for him like a friend should. He was content with that.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too fluffy for you. I hope to get more action and even Toph and Sokka back. And a special surprise appearance? We will see. 


	15. A Familiar Face

I feel that I have to apologize for not being able to update in a while (3 years is more than a while, I know). Ever since the series ended I feel like I haven't had the inspiration to write. Then when I did get a good idea in my head something would keep me from getting to a computer long enough to jot it down (school, work, the newspaper, more work, and sleep). To tell you the truth, I had this idea swimming around for about two years. I just have been that busy. But now I am back and ready to go. For those of you who have given up on waiting, I apologize. For those of you who have waited, I am grateful. And for those who have kept on me to continue (ML7), I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for you are my true inspiration.

**A Familiar Face**

It had been almost four months since Katara had arrived in the Fire Nation. Four months since she lost track of her friends, including Aang. Four months since she had given herself up as a slave to Fire Lord Ozai in order to save her brother and country. Four months since she had been ordered to serve Prince Zuko until the day she died.

To be honest, she really didn't mind that much anymore. She was allowed to roam around the palace freely. She was given nice clothes to wear. She was eating three meals every day. Zuko even allowed her to practice her waterbending for short periods of time, even if it was mostly for sparring. It was better than being chained up in the dungeons dressed in rags with no food at all.

She decided that she was treated pretty well, though she doubted it would be like this with Ozai. Zuko had been kind to her. Sure there was the occasional scolding, but he never struck her. He did everything he could to make this as easy as possible for her. But that wasn't all he did to her.

Something had happened to her in the past four months while she attended to Zuko. She had grown fond of the Fire Prince. He treated her with respect and kindness. He talked to her like an equal. He let her know things about him that she knew he had never told anyone about.

The best part was the way he smiled at her. She could feel his warmth slowly coming out. It was as if he was changing, too. He wasn't a cocky, cold, monstrous prince that wanted to take over the world. He was… gentle and loving.

That's what made her stop. What was she thinking? She couldn't fall…No, she wouldn't even let it cross her mind. She was a slave, his slave. She knew that someday she would have to give herself to him, but love could never follow. He would find a noblewoman to marry, and she would serve him until the day she died.

"Katara?" She looked up at the man in the shoes she was shining. "You stopped. Is something wrong?" She tried to hide the lost expression on her face with a smile.

"I'm fine, Prince Zuko," she said as she continued. "I was just examining this especially hard smudge."

"I wish you would just call me that." She didn't look up as she swiped the towel over his right foot.

"I'm sorry," she said politely. "If you like, I will call you lord or master." She felt his hand underneath her chin, causing her to look up at his sad face.

"That's not what I meant, Katara. I have told you before to just call me Zuko."

"But Prince Zu…"

"No more prince. Just Zuko." Katara nodded. She knew an order when she heard it. She finally decided to get off her knees and bow.

"All finished," she said as she put the towel away. She then looked at him with her usual smile. "Shall we go, Zuko?"

He smiled as his name rolled off her tongue. He loved it when she smiled at him. It made him feel warm and…wanted.

Katara wasn't the only one that had confusing feelings. She had brought out the best in him. He was happier with her around. He felt like someone cared about him not because she was forced into a marriage or something, but because she wanted to. Ok, so she was a slave, but it felt like more than just that.

And that was the problem. She was a slave, his slave. Technically, she was the Water Tribe Princess, but she was a slave first. He controlled her every movement. To love a slave was unthinkable, if not, forbidden by penalty of death. It just wasn't right. He would have to rule over her like she was another peasant. Love was out of the question.

He slowly walked over to her and patted her on the head. It was the best he could do at the moment without getting in trouble. He wanted so bad to hold her, to kiss her just once. He knew better.

"Yes, let's go." They made their way to the door like they always did. Zuko had grown accustomed to having Katara by his side, or rather behind him. Ever since that incident with the ninja he insisted she be near him to protect him. That was a cover-up for the real reason. It was his way of always being near her, to keep her close without anyone realizing what was going on.

Just as they left his room, an advisor came running towards him. "Prince Zuko, your father requests an audience with you and your sister."

"Thank you. Please let him know that I will be there shortly." The advisor bowed and ran off. Zuko looked over his shoulder at his follower. She was looking at the ground, trying to be respectful and avoid his eyes. "It looks like we have plans today."

"I'm not sure your father approves of me being in these meetings with you. I'm sure it looks…suspicious." Again, he lifted her chin gently to meet her gaze.

"It's alright. He would say something if it bothered him." Zuko smiled as they made their way to the throne room.

"What are you going to say if he asks you how you have been treating me?" Katara asked shyly. She heard a small chuckle in front of her.

"I'll just BS him. Tell him that I beat you regularly and punish you. That kind of stuff. Just play along."

She nodded, but she was still worried. The Fire Lord made her uneasy, and the fact that she was putting Zuko in danger like this made her sick. She would just have to hope he knew what he was doing."

* * *

"How are the defenses going in the Earth Kingdom, Princess Azula?" The Fire Lord was apparently in the mood for strategizing today. The fall of Omashu and Ba Sing Se wasn't enough. The Earth King and King Bumi had escaped, and someone was still leading a resistance group. The war was dragging on, and Ozai wanted it at an end.

"It is going well," Azula answered. "We control most of the Earth Kingdom. Though the resistance army is still at large, we will find them shortly."

Ozai nodded and then turned to Zuko and his slave. It had bothered him that his son let this girl in the meeting, but he wouldn't say anything. Instead, he wanted to trip him up.

"And how is the little slave going, Prince Zuko?" Zuko looked at the ground and answered.

"She is working very well. She is very obedient. I have Azula to thank for that." He looked at his sister with a smile, a fake one of course. He had heard of the vile acts she carried out on Katara. It made him want to strangle her, but he kept his composure.

"She used to be such a firecracker," Azula commented. "I'm sure that she needs to be beaten every now and then." Katara wanted to know what Zuko was going to say. What he did say surprised him.

"I get the urge to take a whip after her. I find it more effective to tie her up on the balcony and leave her to enjoy the night. She tells me it gets chilly with no clothes on out there." The Fire Lord laughed out loud at the answer. Finally, Zuko was turning into the man he wanted him to be, or so he thought.

"Well done, Zuko," Ozai said. "I didn't know if you would be able to handle her, but you are doing just fine. You'll have to give us a demonstration sometime." Zuko sighed, hoping the interrogation was over. "By the way, have you taken her yet?"

Zuko's eyes went wide at the question. He could feel the eyes of his sister and father on him. How was he going to answer this one?

"Taken her?" he inquired innocently.

"Yes, have you made her spread her legs for you?" Zuko started to blush, but Ozai didn't stop. "She is exquisite, I'm sure. When I was about to plunge into her before you came, I could barely handle myself." Now Zuko was just getting upset. How could his family be so barbaric? "So tell us. Did it feel good? Did you make her scream? Tell me that you took her over and over again."

Zuko looked at Katara and noticed she was shaking. She fully remembered lying in Ozai's bed. He had her chained up eagle spread. If Zuko hadn't arrived that day, at that time, she would have been torn to shreds. It just might happen yet.

Ozai was waiting for an answer, and he would have to wait longer. Just as Zuko was opening his mouth, a guard came in.

"My lord, there is an envoy from the Earth King here to see you." Ozai stood up with a scowl on his face. Who would dare interrupt them?

"What do they want? Can't it wait?" Ozai's tone of voice was not good. The guard would have to choose his words carefully if he didn't want to be burned on the spot.

"She says that the Earth King wishes to discuss terms for surrender of the resistance army. She says the sooner they can discuss it the better." Everyone looked at Ozai now. Apparently the guard had said the right thing. Ozai smiled as he signaled for the envoy to come in.

"See, my children? If you push them hard enough they will eventually beg for mercy." Ozai sat down and waited for the envoy to come in. The doors swung open, allowing footsteps to echo through the chamber. Katara didn't dare turn around to see this mysterious person. She just kept her head bowed as the tiny feet passed her. It didn't last long. The tiny voice that followed forced her to look up from the floor to the envoy's face.

"Fire Lord Ozai, thank you for allowing me to be in your presence. On behalf of Earth King Kuei, I am honored to be able to discuss peace with the Fire Nation."

Katara couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't possible. The person standing before her would never do this, yet her she was. That familiar face she hadn't seen in over four months was right before her. She wanted to say her name, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was stare at the earthbender before her with bewilderment.

_Toph._


	16. The Surrender

**The Surrender**

"Fire Lord Ozai, thank you for allowing me to be in your presence. On behalf of Earth King Kuei, I am honored to be able to discuss peace with the Fire Nation."

Katara looked in shock as she watched Toph bow before the Fire Lord. This had to be some sort of sick joke. The girl she knew to be strong, tough, fierce, and stubborn would not submit to a king, let alone the Fire Lord.

"Interesting," Ozai said. He stroked his beard as he looked at the girl. She seemed to be of royalty. He couldn't quite place it, but he sensed something wasn't right with this girl. "Why would the Earth King want to surrender?"

Toph slowly reached for her pouch, and as soon as her hand went in Azula pounced on her like the tiger she was, pinning the earthbender to the ground. Katara wanted to retaliate, but she held herself back. She knew what would happen if she helped her old friend. For one, she would probably be whipped senseless, if not executed, for helping the enemy. Also, if this was a trap, Toph would lose the chance of carrying her plans out. Katara knew it would be best just to wait.

"Princess Azula, where are your manners?" Ozai said with a grin. "She is a guest of honor. Pouncing on her isn't very hospitable, no matter how much you want to play with her." Azula nodded and slowly got off the envoy, making sure she didn't try anything funny. Toph finally pulled the scroll out and handed it to Azula who carefully delivered it to Ozai.

"The contents of that scroll hold the Earth King's requests for peace. You will find it hasn't been tampered with." Ozai examined the scroll as the girl spoke. It was sealed with King Kuei's emblem. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open it, so he glanced at Katara.

"Prince Zuko, I believe that bringing your servant in her is going to prove useful. May I borrow her?" Katara turned her head towards Zuko, wondering if he really wanted to take that risk. He really couldn't' deny his father, so he gave her a slight nod, allowing her to pace slowly and nervously towards the Fire Lord. When she was in front of him she bowed and stood by his side.

"How may I serve you, my lord?" Katara asked meekly. He loved how she was so submissive to him. He would have had fun if Zuko hadn't requested her, but that was the past. He hand the scroll to her and smile.

"It is possible that this scroll is a bomb. I want you to open it and read it word for word." Zuko snarled, catching Ozai's eye quickly. He was going to use Katara as a tester, a shield. He knew that he shouldn't interfere, but something drove him to stand. "Is something wrong, Prince Zuko?"

"It's just this girl is a good slave," Zuko said as he tried to keep his cool. "Wouldn't it be better to have one of the lesser slaves open it in case it is meant to destroy you?"

"Oh, Zuko," Azula said. "That is what slaves do. They are supposed to protect us from danger, even if it means giving up their own life. It shouldn't matter which one. They are all expendable in the end." Ozai smiled at his daughter. She had learned well. She was just like him. Now could Zuko do the same?

"I'm sorry, father," Zuko said as he took his place. "You are right. Please continue, Katara."

"Good boy, Zuko. It seems that we have taught you well." Ozai then turned to Katara. "Please, slave, open the scroll." Katara nodded as she broke the seal. Maybe it was a trap. It would at least end her miserable life, and she might have been close enough to take the evil lord with her. But the scroll was opened with no explosions, only a small gasp that escaped Katara's mouth.

"Go on, slave," Ozai coaxed. "Read what it says." Katara gulped as she began to read.

"My dear Fire Lord Ozai. I have grown weary of this war that we are fighting. I thought that we would be able to hold out against the Fire Nation, but Princess Azula's army proved to be too strong at Ba Sing Se. Your armies continue to search for us as I write this, taking any village in their wake and making it their own. It saddens me that I, the Earth King, can do nothing to save my people from your soldiers' pillaging."

Katara stopped as she glanced at the next paragraph, not wanting to read the doomed fate of the Earth Kingdom, but it was inevitable. She looked at the Fire Lord who was eagerly awaiting the sentence that would make him smile from ear to ear.

"Both sides have suffered extravagant casualties, and I feel that it is time to stop all of this. I have sent the envoy before you as the median between you and I for the terms of our surrender. I suggest the following, though you may add your terms for consideration:

1. The Earth Kingdom will cease to resist the Fire Nation army and surrender all arms.

2. All government rule shall be subject to the rule of Fire Lord Ozai and whoever he sees fit to govern.

3. All land shall be given to the Fire Nation.

4. We shall pay for the war expenditures for the Fire Nation.

5. All Fire Nation soldiers captured shall be released immediately.

"In exchange for these terms, we request the following for the Earth Kingdom:

1. The Fire Nation will cease to destroy the towns and villages of the Earth Kingdom, allowing its people to live in peace.

2. Any Earth Kingdom soldier captured shall be released immediately.

"As a token of goodwill I would also like to visit the Fire Nation to enjoy a friendly tournament with the Fire Lord. The best earthbenders against the best firebenders. If you wish, you may invite the waterbenders, but that is completely up to you. I eagerly await your response. Signed, Earth King Kuei."

Katara finished the letter, only to be interrupted by uncontrollable laughter from the Fire Lord. She knew what this meant. The Earth Kingdom had given up, and the Fire Lord would soon rule the world. Aang was gone. He wasn't going to stop Ozai from enslaving the world. All hope was lost.

"Excellent!" Ozai said as he clapped. "The world is finally ours. We can spread the goodness of the Fire Nation throughout the land. Little girl, tell the Earth King to come to the Fire Nation capital. I will gladly gather all of my best firebenders and have them compete in this tournament. Of course, there will be no waterbenders to fight, but I want to see my man humiliate the Earth Kingdom even further. In two weeks, we will finally see who the superior race is."

* * *

Katara couldn't handle what had just happened. Everything was happening too fast. It just wasn't right. Aang was supposed to save the world. The nations were suppose to be separate and live freely, not under the iron first of the Fire Nation. It was just all wrong.

She had to find Toph and talk to her. Perhaps this was all just an elaborate plan that she didn't know about. Maybe there was a plot to overthrow Ozai. Maybe, just maybe, Aang was still alive.

Katara walked to the eastern part of the castle where the guestrooms were at. She finally came to the room Toph was in. She hoped that she was there, knocking ever so lightly. She waited for the invite before going in. There on the bed was the earthbending girl, the one she knew to be as stubborn as the rock she manipulated. It had to all be a trick.

"Well, if it isn't sugar queen? It looks like you're having fun with the prince." Yep, it was definitely the girl she knew. Usually she would get upset at the snide remarks, but there were more important things to discuss.

"Toph, I need to know what is going on. You have to tell me why you are here." Toph tilted her head as if she was confused.

"I thought I had made that clear. You did read the scroll, didn't you? Perhaps I'm not the only one that is blind." Katara shook her head in frustration. It was really starting to upset her.

"Of course, I read the scroll. You heard me. I just don't get it. Why would the Earth King surrender? It just doesn't seem right!" Toph got off the bed and slowly walked towards Katara.

"Look, Katara. You know why. We are fighting a losing battle. The soldiers are tired of fighting and innocent people are getting hurt. We have no choice." Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"We've worked so hard to prevent the Fire Lord from conquering the world, and now they are just going to throw it away? I don't buy it. This has to be a joke." She stopped for a moment, waiting for Toph to say something. When she didn't she hushed her voice. "I get it. This is all just a trap for the Fire Nation. That is what the tournament is for. We can sneak the earthbenders in and take them from the inside. I bet Aang thought of this."

Toph flinched when she heard Aang's name. Why, Katara didn't know, but she knew she was on the right track.

"You can tell me, Toph. I know the palace and capital like the back of my hand. I know the Fire Lord's weaknesses. I can help."

"No, Katara, you can't. There is no stealth mission to attack from the inside. We are surrendering, and that is that." Katara was getting really upset at this point. When was Toph going to stop putting on the act?

"But we had a plan. We were going to attack the Fire Nation. We were going to help Aang become the Avatar by teaching him all of the elements!"

"The plans have changed, Katara. We can't fight anymore. We don't have any options."

"OF COURSE WE HAVE OPTIONS! WE HAVE AANG!" Katara was about to cry at this point, but it were Toph's horrible words that made them fall.

"Katara, Aang is dead." She had finally said it, and it stuck this time. Katara backed away from the envoy that had brought so much bad news. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to deny what she just heard.

"No, it's not true." Katara shook her head as if it would stop the pain, but it wasn't going to change the truth.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Toph continued. "Aang is gone, and without him we don't stand a chance against the Fire Lord. All we can do is beg for mercy."

Katara couldn't take it anymore. It was all wrong. She didn't know what was real anymore. She could only run out the door, letting the tears flow behind her. She didn't even notice the figure that was hiding behind the curtain, listening to the whole conversation. It smiled as it disappeared into the night, excited about what had happened in the envoy's room.

* * *

Toph knew that someone had been listening. She had been careful to wait until the unknown eavesdropper was gone. She then signaled another cloaked figure into the room.

"I need you to transcribe a letter for me," Toph said as the man nodded. She then looked at the door, making sure no one was there. "We may have a problem."


End file.
